IS MY LIFE
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: Horatio conhece Marisol e passa a protege-la do mal que ocorre em Miami.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: IS MY LIFE

Shipper: Horatio Caine / Marisol Delko

Genero: Drama, Romance, Tragédia.

Resumo: Horátio conhece Marisol e passa a protege-la do mal que ocorre em Miami.

Disclaimer: não me pertencem!

**Capitulo um:**

**Um caso perdido**

Eric estava completamente atrasado para o trabalho, mas não podia deixar sua irmã Marisol naquele momento, pois cuidava da saúde dela como ninguém. Seus pais estavam longe para querer cuidar de Marisol, mas seguiam amando sua filha do meio. Assim que o tratamento de quimioterapia começou Eric sorriu para Marisol que estava ficando sonolenta a medida que o medicamento fazia seu efeito, para Eric era estranho ver sua irmã com câncer. Eric queria que sua irmã fosse feliz, que tivesse uma vida, que tivesse uma família, filhos, mas ela não podia, pois sabia que ela tinha medo de perder tudo.

Assim que o tratamento de Marisol terminou Eric saiu correndo para o trabalho, mas sabia que acabaria se prejudicando no trabalho por faltar nos horários. Horatio estava na porta quando viu Eric deixando o carro no estacionamento, sabia que teria que conversar com ele a respeito do que estava acontecendo, nunca tinha visto Eric faltar tanto nos horários do trabalho.

-Aconteceu algo Eric? –perguntou Horátio.

-Não, nada. –respondeu Eric, a verdade era que não estava preparado para revelar o que acontecia com sua irmã.

-Eric, sabe que não posso tolerar seus atrasos. –disse Horatio quando Eric entrou no departamento.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No centro de Miami Calleigh recolhia os cartuchos do tiroteio que matou três pessoas. Alexx olhava os corpos dos mortos, e não entendia a trajetória dos tiros, achava que era melhor ver isso no laboratório. Ryan tirava fotos ao redor quando encontrou um papel todo manchado de sangue, registrou e guardou no envelope de evidencias. Alexx encontrou uma tatuagem num dos mortos e chamou Frank, pois sabia que o policial saberia o que queria dizer aquela tatuagem.

-Acho que isso pode se dizer algo, Tenente Caine precisa saber que estamos lidando com algo raro hoje em dia. –disse Frank ao ver o símbolo dos Mala Noche.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Alexx não entendendo.

-Esses minha cara colega, são os membros de uma gangue chamada Mala Noche. São traficantes. –respondeu Frank Tripp.

-Meu Deus. –reconheceu Alexx, ela nunca chegaria perto deles, nunca.

Calleigh percebeu que a maioria dos cartuchos era de uma arma KV, originaria da Russia, mas ela sabia que os membros dos Mala Noche não usavam aquele tipo de armamento, o que queria dizer que nada do que estava acontecendo ali tinha a ver com o líder atual dos Mala. Ela sabia que algo muito grande estava por vir naquele momento, e sabia que teria que trabalhar muito rápido para poder por o líder atrás das grades o mais rápido possível, não era bom deixa-lo escapar, para matar mais inocentes, ou mais o restante dos membros de sua gangue.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No laboratório, Horatio olhava como o restante da equipe franzia o cenho. Sabia que algo estava completamente errado naquele momento.

-Algo errado? –perguntou entrando no laboratório de DNA.

-É estranho, o assassino do centro é alguém que ainda permanece preso. –respondeu o funcionário.

-Como assim? –perguntou não crendo naquilo.

-O DNA bate com o DNA de Antônio Riaz. –respondeu o aludido.

-O líder do Mala Noche? –perguntou olhando a tela do computador.

-Sim Senhor. –respondeu

Horatio pegou o telefone e ligou para o presidio onde estava Antônio Riaz preso, quando descobriu que ele tinha fugido, alguns dos detentos disse que ele tinha contas a acertar com muita gente, quando ouviu que alguns deles lhe eram conhecidos, como um membro da família de Delko, uma pessoa que ainda nem conhecia, e nem sabia quem era, sabia que precisava saber quem era, não deixaria que Eric perdesse algum membro de sua família. Assim que desligou o telefone foi atrás de Eric, precisava tirar aquilo a limpo.

Encontrou Eric saindo do necrotério, com as evidencias que Alexx tinha tirado das roupas dos abatidos.

-Eric, algum membro de sua família usa drogas? –perguntou H.

-Não. –respondeu franzindo o cenho sem entender.

-Antônio Riaz vai matar alguém da sua família se você não me ajudar agora. – disse H bravo, não estava gostando daquilo.

-Marisol esta doente, ela usa marijuana, é uma erva que ajuda ela se manter forte quando luta pela vida contra o câncer. –respondeu inconsolável, sendo que não gostava de esconder as coisas de seu chefe.

-Sabe que precisamos a proteger para que ele não mate sua irmã não sabe? Vamos você dirige. -–perguntou H.

Eric entendeu que H estava falando sério a respeito daquilo, pois sabia que o chefe já tinha sofrido muito na vida, tinha tido um divorcio muito conturbado, sendo que a mulher nunca quis deixar o marido continuar trabalhando no departamento de CSI. Horatio Caine amava trabalhar no laboratório, pois ajudou muitas pessoas a descobrirem a verdade a respeito da vida, tinha aprendido muitas coisas ao longo de sua carreira e não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém lhe dissesse o que fazer.

Juntos Eric e H foram para o hospital onde Marisol estava fazendo o tratamento. Chegaram mais cedo. Marisol ainda estava lá, mas agora estava tomando os remédios para dor, antes de ir embora para casa descansar.

-Eric, aconteceu algo? –perguntou Marisol quando viu seu irmão quando um semblante sério, olhava para todos os lados.

-Alguém esta a ponto de cometer a pior coisa do mundo. –respondeu abraçando sua irmã.

-Melhor irmos Eric, tem algo se movendo suspeito por aqui. –disse H que estava atento nos movimentos dentro do hospital.

Marisol entendeu. Eric ajudou sua irmã, a protegia enquanto H protegia as costas dos irmãos, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha se apaixonado pela irmã de Eric e sabia que não poderia fazer nada, sendo que não conhecia a mulher direito ainda. Eric entrou no carro no banco de trás com sua irmã. H entrou e ligou o carro, juntos voltaram para o laboratório, deixaria Marisol aos cuidados de Alexx, pois não queriam deixar a mulher a vista.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Naquela noite depois de terem conseguido uma pista do que estavam por vir, H foi para sua casa, precisava descansar. Não estava bem de verdade. Conhecia muito pouco da vida de Eric Delko, só sabia que a família Delko tinha vindo de Cuba, também sabia que Eric tinha três irmãs mais velhas. Naquele momento estava apaixonado por Marisol e sabia que ela estava desistindo da vida, pois não tinha como não poder ouvir o que os irmãos conversavam no banco de trás do carro. Sabia que no dia seguinte chegaria atrasado, pois ate aquele momento não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos. Estava deitado em sua cama ainda completamente vestido, não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha ouvido dos irmãos Delko.

H saia que teria que fazer alguma coisa por ela, mas não saberia dizer o quê, só sabia que não podia deixar que ela desistisse da vida, era doloroso saber que a mulher por quem se apaixonou ia desistir de lutar pela vida. Se levantou da cama tirou o terno ia tentar dormir naquela noite, pois precisava esquecer algumas coisas e trabalhar mais amanha.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Na manha seguinte H chegou bem mais tarde do que estava acostumado a chegar em seu escritório. Entrou na sua sala se sentou em sua cadeira, não atendeu o telefone que tocava naquele momento, tirou o celular do bolso interno do terno e desligou. Começou a assinar os papeis que estavam em sua mesa, confiava em sua equipe. Olhou o movimento nos corredores viu Delko, naquele momento ignorou o rosto do colega, terminou de assinar seus papeis e foi embora da sala.

-Ei H! cara aconteceu algo? –perguntou Eric seguindo o chefe ate o elevador.

-Só se concentra em seu trabalho que eu estou fazendo o meu. –respondeu um pouco rude, não estava com vontade de conversar naquele momento.

-H! –exclamou Eric completamente chocado com o que acabava de ver.

H ignorou completamente Eric e foi embora. Precisava se concentrar no trabalho e capturar Antônio Riaz o quanto antes, ou nunca se perdoaria por perder a irmã de Eric. Foi para a praia, pensar no que faria para superar tudo aquilo que não podia ter, estava sendo doloroso imaginar uma vida que não poderia ter nunca mais. Seu primeiro casamento tinha sido completamente um fracasso, mas tinha sido apaixonado por ela. Na praia encontrou Suzie que estava com Madison, que tinha conseguido se livrar da leucemia e agora era uma garota muito forte de vida. Queria que Marisol fosse como Madison, mas não podia obrigar a mulher a lutar pela vida dela.

Nem se preocupou se sujou sua roupa na areia molhada quando se sentou para brincar um pouco com a garota. Amava que Madison fosse sua sobrinha. Suzie olhava para H preocupada, nunca tinha visto o ruivo com aquela cara triste na vida, nem mesmo quando H estava preocupado com Madison.

-Há algo acontecendo Horatio? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Não, nada. Conheci uma mulher, irmã de Eric Delko, ela esta desistindo da vida por causa do câncer. –respondeu, já não queria continuar escondendo as coisas, com Suzie sabia que podia se abrir um pouco.

-Nossa, quantos anos ela tem? –perguntou Suzie.

-Provavelmente vinte e oito anos. –respondeu pálido.

-Bom, eu não conheço, mas provavelmente ela se cansou de lutar por ela…

-Suzie, eu me apaixonei por ela e ela nem sabe, nunca poderei fazer com desista dessa loucura de parar de ir ao seu tratamento de quimio. –interrompeu H se levantando do chão, precisava ir embora, sendo que não estava bem continuar por ali sofrendo.

-H, converse com ela. –pediu Suzie.

-Obrigado por me ouvir Suzie. –respondeu sem olhar para ela.

H foi embora de volta para o escritório, pois sabia que algumas pessoas queriam falar com ele, ligou o celular assim que entrou no carro, e viu dezessete mensagens de Eric, estava preocupado de verdade pela irmã do rapaz. Leu uma das mensagens. "_Marisol quer conversar com você." _ Estava com medo daquela conversa, não queria estragar as coisas.

-z-\-\-\-z-\-\-\z-\-\-\z\-\-\-\-\-

Eric estava preocupado com H, nunca tinha visto ele agir daquele jeito, muito menos chegar atrasado para o trabalho. Esperava que não fosse ser por causa de Antônio Riaz, sabia que tinha que pegar esse cara o quanto antes, antes que ele matasse realmente sua irmã mais nova. Sempre tinha protegido Marisol, por ser três anos mais velho que ela. Suas outras irmãs esta vivendo suas vidas novamente em Cuba com seus maridos. Marisol era a única irmã fraca na família sendo que sempre foi doente, mas não de câncer, ela sempre tinha lutado por tudo na vida, mas agora ela queria desistir da vida. Viu H saindo do elevador, foi atrás dele, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

-H o que esta acontecendo com você? –perguntou assim que entrou atrás do chefe na sala dele.

-Olha… sei que não sou de agir assim, mas aconteceu algo que eu não previa. –respondeu sentando em sua cadeira. Já estava cansado de esconder as coisas.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou estranhando.

-Me apaixonei. –respondeu direto.

-Marisol também. Ela quer conversar com você. –respondeu Eric se sentando na outra cadeira do escritório.

-O que esta querendo dizer com isso? –perguntou H, confuso.

-Marisol pode estar desistindo da vida, mas ela se apaixonou por você e quer tentar lutar por você, mas eu não sabia o que responder quando ela me disse, ela mal te conhece H. Eu só queria que minha irmã fosse feliz, que não sofresse tanto esses anos todos. –respondeu Eric.

-O que esta querendo me dizer com tudo isso? Como assim sofresse tanto? –perguntou completamente confuso.

-Marisol tem estado doente a vida toda H. Ela lutou por doenças raras e sobrevivido, mas o câncer realmente a pegou de jeito novamente, foi algo que nem meus pais puderam fazer, sou eu que estou lá cuidando dela quando esta na quimioterapia, sou eu que pago os medicamentos dela, sou eu que compro as ervas que ela precisa, sou eu que cuido dela. Eu gosto e amo muito a minha irmã que por um momento na vida quero que ela seja um pouco feliz. –respondeu Eric, sabia que contar tudo assim para H não era fácil.

-Ela não esta só Eric, cuide dela, não deixe que ela desista da vida, ela é forte pode superar o câncer de novo e de novo. Quantas vezes for, ela conseguira vencer. Quero que saiba que eu não tinha intensão de me enamorar dela, simplesmente aconteceu. –respondeu H.

-Converse com ela. Por favor. –pediu Eric se levantando da cadeira, precisava voltar ao trabalho.

-Você é a segunda pessoa a me dizer isso. Onde ela esta? –perguntou H, se resolvendo naquele momento.

-Com Alexx no necrotério, ela disse que não queria ficar sozinha em casa, quando eu lhe disse que Antônio Riaz estava atrás dela. –respondeu Eric saindo da sala depois de responder.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No necrotério Marisol aprendeu um pouco da arte de fazer autopsia, mas ela queria mesmo era conversar com Horatio, ficando por perto sabia que poderia esbarrar nele. Ela queria tentar ter um romance, queria tentar ser feliz. Sabia que não tinha sido bonito dizer que queria parar de fazer quimioterapia quando ele estava dirigindo o carro, sabia que teria que explicar algumas coisas. Marisol viu quando Horatio entrou no necrotério, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando quando lhe viu, sabia que ele também tinha sido pego pelo amor. Alexx olhou aos dois, percebeu a faísca do amor no ar.

-Podemos conversar Marisol? –perguntou H.

-Sim, podemos. –respondeu Marisol feliz.

H pegou a sala de Alexx emprestado por um momento, não queria deixar Marisol na mira das janelas dos andares de cima. Estava feliz por ter conhecido aquela mulher, só queria que ela fosse feliz.

-Obrigado por vir conversar comigo aqui em baixo. –disse Marisol um pouco envergonhada do que sentia naquele momento.

-Tudo bem, eu também queria conversar com você, mas estava ocupado com as coisas aqui. –respondeu segurando seu coração no peito.

-Se apaixonou? –perguntou com certa timidez.

-Sim, foi algo que nunca mais tinha sentido depois de ter me separado. Marisol eu quero que você lute, lute por nos. –respondeu H.

Marisol sorriu com a resposta. Abraçou H de surpresa. H sorriu a abraçou de volta, beijou sua testa com carinho, não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ela naquele momento e nem nunca.

-Lutarei por nos. –disse Marisol feliz.

-Deixarei você aqui com Alexx, preciso voltar ao trabalho. –respondeu dando mais um beijo na testa de Marisol.

-Horatio, quero que você perdoe meu irmão, por sempre chegar um tanto atrasado…

-Esta tudo bem, seu irmão só quer te proteger e cuidar de você, e eu também cuidarei de você, ok? Cuidarei de você sempre. –interrompeu olhando Marisol nos olhos.

-Ok. Conversaremos mais tarde? –perguntou Marisol, ela tinha tantas coisas para conversar.

-Ok. –respondeu H feliz.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

H conseguiu descobrir mais a respeito de Antônio Riaz, ele era um homem natural do Brasil e muitos queriam que ele fosse julgado no Brasil, mas ele não queria nada disso, ele queria que Antônio fosse morto, já tinha ameaçado a vida de muitas pessoas na vida. Quando soube que seu irmão Ray estava envolvido com ele, soube que precisava agir mais rápido naquele momento, pois sabia que ele também poderia querer a morte de Yelina ou de seu sobrinho Ray Jr. Era preciso agir com mais pressa naquele momento. Juntou os nomes dos amigos de Antônio ia atrás de alguns deles primeiro, queria saber o paradeiro do líder do Mala Noche.

Eric resolveu ir junto com H, sabendo que ele acabaria se tornando cunhado do chefe de qualquer forma, pois acreditava que a irmã conseguiria ser feliz ao menos. Eric também queria que Antônio fosse morto, quando tinha lido o jornal naquela manha ficou completamente irritado com ele, pois ele tinha mandado matar seus pais. Quando tinha chegado aquela manha no departamento, deixou avisado a vários policiais que não deixassem Antônio entrar ali, pois ele era um assassino muito perigoso que estava atrás de sua irmã. Realmente não queria perder sua irmã tão cedo.

Calleigh também foi junto, sendo assim, pois ela sabia que tipo de armas estavam lutando contra. Era estranho um homem como o membro líder do Mala Noche usando armamento russo, ela tinha descoberto que eles estavam traficando armas e ela precisava recupera-las antes que a cidade virasse um carniceiro de tantas mortes no caminho. Desde a morte John Hagden ela estava procurando descobrir mais da vida das armas, ela queria proteger Eric, nunca tinha contado para ele, mas estava apaixonada por ele, desde que tinham se conhecido na equipe.

Ryan que era um novato na equipe ainda, ficou no laboratório, ajudando os outros colegas, queria que as coisas a respeito de todos os envolvidos Mala Noche fosse achado o mais de pressa possível, tinha visto aquela tatuagem de um membro da gangue, sabia que tinha visto aquela tatuagem em algum lugar no passado, e sabia que vendo as fotos dos membros se lembraria de algo, quando deu por si já estava ficando irritado por saber que tinha sido enganado a vida toda quando tinha sido policial, não acreditava que seu antigo parceiro era um membro do Mala Noche, era inacreditável aquilo tudo, sempre tinha confiado em Michael, agora sabia porque sempre se livrava das broncas do passado, era tudo porque Michael lhe protegia as costas.

Alexx ficou no necrotério como sempre, mas dessa vez ajudou Marisol, queria que a 'namorada' do chefe fosse envolvida naquele trabalho, pois a garota era muito inteligente e tinha aprendido muitas coisas ao longo de suas doenças que já tinha enfrentado na vida, era raro ver uma pessoa como Marisol sabendo de muita coisa que os médicos dela nunca souberam, sabia que Marisol era uma boa aliada para o laboratório e queria que ela fosse feliz naquele emprego se ela aceitasse, mas ela sabia que a garota aceitaria, pois a faísca que tinha visto entre H e Marisol era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que já tinha visto na vida. Alexx sabia que H cuidaria de Marisol mesmo que ela estivesse longe, ela queria que o amigo fosse feliz, pois desde o casamento estupido que teve com Monica ele nunca tinha sido feliz, sempre sorrindo triste ou sarcástico quando não queria que ninguém soubesse que sofria por uma mulher que não entendia seu trabalho. Alexx sabia que Marisol respeitava o trabalho de H, pois seu irmão trabalhava ali também.

Frank Tripp estava a caminho do encontro dos membros da gangue Mala Noche, estava na hora de por o terror atrás das grades, a sociedade precisava um pouco de paz, um pouco de respiro, um ar novo por respirar, os Mala Noche tinha destruído muitas vidas desde que tinha conhecimento da formação da gangue. Alguns membros eram de países distantes que vieram para comandar Miami. Frank conhecia muita coisa de Mala Noche, pois tinha prendido alguns ao longo de sua carreira de policial. Alguns membros da gangue era totalmente traficantes que gostavam de matar quem não pagavam a quantia certa. Para Frank era algo que não podia tolerar, ainda não conseguia entender porque as pessoas gostavam de se meter com drogas sendo que num futuro próximo elas não conseguiriam sair dela.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota:**

**Minha primeira fic da série policial CSI Miami. Eu gosto do personagem de David Caruso que pensei vou tentar escrever uma fic sobre ele com o par romântico de Marisol Delko, ela morreu muito cedo na serie que aposto que muitos ficaram indignados quando ela morreu na série. Mas agora estou fazendo a minha vingança contra o Jerry Bruckheimer por matar a mulher de H! :D**

**Sei que muitos escritores e roteiristas gostam de matar seus personagens favoritos, mas poxa Marisol acabou de entrar pra causar e já foi morta? Não gostei do rumo disso :S**

**Aqui nessa série ela vai superar tudo, portanto dê uma chance para a fic sim!**

**Ate breve! Muito breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois:**

**Michael Macbrancks**

Horatio sabia que teria que chamar uma pessoa de volta para a equipe, mas não sabia se ele iria adorar aquela ideia, sendo que ele estava cuidando dos negócios de sua família longe de Miami, bem na cidade onde ele nasceu em Los Angeles. Jesse Cardoza tinha lhe dito anos atrás que ele tinha saído do ramo da policia, mas que ainda fazia trabalhos internos quando lhe era pagos. Se queria proteger Marisol teria que chama-lo de volta para equipe, teria que tentar a sorte. Sabia que teria que contar para Eric o que pretendia fazer. Pegou o celular e ligou para ele diretamente, precisava esclarecer umas coisas com Eric antes de tomar uma decisão sem ter conversado com Marisol ou Eric, afinal Eric era seu irmão de lei. Desde que Eric ajudou uma vez num assassinato sendo que Eric nem era da policia.

-Precisamos conversar Eric. –disse H no celular.

-_Ok. Estou no estacionamento. O que esta acontecendo? –_perguntou Eric sem entender.

-Algo que preciso fazer para proteger sua irmã, eu não sei se irá aprovar isso, mas preciso conversar com você pessoalmente e explicar. Te encontro ai. –respondeu H, se movendo para o estacionamento.

-_OK. _–respondeu Eric.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Los Angeles**

Jesse Cardoza estava trabalhando em seus papeis como normalmente fazia desde sempre. Desde que se mudou de Miami, nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dos amigos de lá, mas recebia as ligações como prometido deles. Mas ali perto da pessoa que mais amava, para ele era o paraíso, pois ali descobriu sua vida. Jesse trabalhava com Michael, mas o garoto tinha sumido por dias, sabia que ele estava retomando sua vida de detetive, mas ainda não entendia porque de uma hora para outra ele sempre fazia viagens estranhas para Miami, ninguém nunca conseguia uma resposta descente. Michael não compartilhava sua vida com ninguém, nem mesmo com sua esposa, só dedicava sua vida ao filho de dois anos e meio.

Foi naquele dia que Michael resolveu que ia se transferir para Miami, onde era suposto trabalhar na herança que sua família tinha lhe deixado, mas todos sabia que ele odiava aquela herança de família. Michael não se imaginava administrando a empresa de seu pai, imóveis? Não era bem a cara de Michael cuidar disso, mas desde que seu pai faleceu e sua mãe nunca soube administrar uma boa empresa sobrou para ele o filho único dos Macbranks. Estava feliz trabalhando como detetive, dessa vez tinha resolvido vender a empresa de seu pai para uma pessoa familiarizada com a empresa, o dinheiro recebido construiu uma casa em Miami, ali era seu porto seguro. Desde que Martha foi presa por ter matado seus pais, Michael nunca mais falou com ela ou sequer visitou ela na prisão tudo o que mais queria era viver sua vida em paz, sem ter ninguém perturbando sua paz de espirito.

Naquela noite Michael terminou de fazer suas malas e empacotar as coisas na carreta de seu carro, colocou as coisas do filho no porta-malas e o pequeno deitado na cadeirinha no banco de trás, o menino estava dormindo a sono pesado, ele poderia ir viajando tranquilo sem se preocupar com o pequeno Keith dormindo no banco de trás.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

-O que esta acontecendo H? –perguntou Eric assim que viu o amigo.

-Deve achar loucura, mas eu só quero proteger sua irmã ok. É um antigo colega meu, ele trabalhava aqui comigo, ele provavelmente tem a idade de sua irmã, mas ele começou desde cedo nesse ramo…

-Vai direto ao ponto H. –pediu Eric curioso.

-Ele é policial, Eric, bem melhor que eu, segundo alguns diria. –respondeu H.

-Não brinque H, ninguém é melhor que você. Sei que você quer o melhor para minha irmã, mas eu não conheço esse cara, quem é? –perguntou Eric curioso.

-Seu nome é Michael Macbranks. –respondeu H

-Já ouvi falar nesse nome antes, ele mora em L.A.? É aquele tira que prendeu um dos lideres da máfia chinesa e russa por lá não é? –perguntou atento no assunto.

-Ele prendeu bem mais que lideres de gangues e máfias. Confesso que ele chegou a me ensinar a manejar melhor a arma. –respondeu H nada orgulhoso de admitir aquilo.

-Nem pensar! –riu Eric.

-Acredite Eric, quando ligar para ele voltar, você não vai querer provoca-lo, ele usa quatro armas. –respondeu H pegando o telefone decidindo naquele momento ligar para o velho amigo.

-Ok, eu acredito em você H. Tudo certo com minha irmã? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Tudo certo. Estamos começando. –respondeu H.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No outro lado de Miami, Antônio Riaz se movia, estava prestes a matar mais uma pessoa de sua longa lista, uma lista totalmente negra, sendo que a maioria das pessoas daquela lista lhe devia dinheiro. Ele daria um jeito em chegar em Marisol Delko o mais rápido possível, soube por um dos seus capangas que Horatio Caine se meteu no caminho. Ele odiava completamente Caine, se metendo em seus negócios sem ser convidado. Esperava que dessa vez fosse tudo limpo para acabar de vez com o Tenente.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Três dias depois.

Michael tinha chegado a Miami, e estava arrumando sua casa quando recebeu uma ligação de alguém que não esperava há muito tempo, sabia que queria voltar a trabalhar com ele de novo. Ele era um bom homem afinal de contas. Atendeu e aguardou. No fim do dia resolveu o que era melhor para ele. Seu filho Keith ficaria aos cuidados de uma babá junto dos filhos de Alexx. Se arrumou para o trabalho um cinto de coldre com uma colt de nove milímetros, outro cinto colocado sem seus braços escondendo duas Glock uma de cada lado de suas costelas, a ultima arma que tinha a carregava escondida no cinto atrás do terno. Pegou o distintivo e prendeu junto a arma. Estava pronto para voltar ao trabalho.

Assim que chegou ao laboratório de Miami Dade, tudo que fez foi ir direto para a mesa de Horatio Caine que estava sentado assinando papeis. Seus olhos verdes destacavam na multidão, seu cabelo rebelde chamava muita atenção, não tinha parado em nenhum momento, foi só falar Horatio Caine que foi encaminhado para a sala do mesmo.

-Não sabia que você sabia escrever H! –disse Michael chamando a atenção do colega.

-Era suposto que eu teria que fazer algum dia não é mesmo Michael? –respondeu H, um pouquinho irritado.

-Não seja estraga prazeres. –disse Michael abraçando o velho amigo.

-Você continua sendo um rebelde ainda, porque veio todo arrumadinho? –perguntou H pedindo para o amigo tomar uma poltrona.

-Eu não sei, responde você. Esse sempre foi meu estilo, qual é problema agora? –perguntou sem entender.

-Não precisa vir de gravata colega. Aqui é um laboratório agora…

-Eu sei. Acho que preciso saber porque fui chamado aqui? –perguntou interrompendo o amigo.

-Quero que você proteja a irmã de um colega, ela é minha namorada. Claro que você também pode voltar a equipe. –respondeu H.

-O que aconteceu com sua namorada? –perguntou Michael interessado.

-Antônio Riaz esta atrás dela. –respondeu Eric que acabava de entrar.

-Antônio Riaz líder do Mala Noche? –perguntou Michael.

-É. –respondeu Eric.

-Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado desde o inicio, ok. Preciso ir. –respondeu Michael se levantando de sua poltrona.

-Vai proteger minha irmã? –perguntou Eric confuso.

-Não. Ela não precisa de proteção quando matar Antônio. –respondeu Michael.

-Ok, espere não pode sair matando as pessoas cara…

-Escute. Os lideres sempre tem algum problema comigo, matei todos eles. No passado matei um cara chamado Alexander Sharova, que dizia ser líder da máfia russa sendo que nem russo ele era, ele era do Novo México. Sempre tive problemas com os lideres da máfia, então se algum deles mexem com amigos meus, com certeza são meus inimigos também. –respondeu Michael.

-Alexander Sharova? –perguntou Eric meio abatido.

-O que foi? –perguntou Michael.

-Ele é meu pai biológico…

-Desculpe, mas terei que mata-lo também? –perguntou Michael interrompendo

-Espere Michael, o nome dele é Eric Delko, ele nunca se envolveu com a máfia. Não permitirei que mate meu irmão da lei. –respondeu H, segurando o braço de Michael.

-Desculpe. Então você namora Marisol Delko? –perguntou Michael.

-Sim, de onde conhece? –perguntou H confuso naquele momento, nem tinha falado o nome de Marisol.

-Alexander Sharova, ele tinha uma pequena agenda com vários nomes, principalmente com nomes da família inteira Delko. Eu matei ele antes de chegar em Miami, desculpe Eric, mas antes de mata-lo ele disse que mandou alguém para matar seus pais. –respondeu Michael.

-Nunca soube dessa ordem. –respondeu Eric abalado.

-Eu tenho essa confissão em meu escritório. Tem algo que ele disse também, ele sabia que sua mãe nunca registrou você como cidadão americano, algum dia você pode ser deportado. A primeira coisa que eu queria fazer quando chegasse em Miami fosse que eu procurasse você para lhe entregar um documento alegando cidadania americana, você nasceu em Cuba Eric. –disse Michael entregando um envelope que tirou do bolso interno do terno.

-Cuba? Sempre soube que tinha algo errado a meu respeito, minha mãe nunca me dizia nada…

-Acredite Eric, você não saberia nada a respeito dela, sua mãe quis te proteger de Alexander Sharova, ele matou muitas pessoas, principalmente seus filhos, você é o único que sobrou na linhagem dele, não deixe que a culpa de sua mãe lhe afete, você não merece isso ok. –interrompeu Michael voltando a se sentar na poltrona.

-Como sabe essas coisas? –perguntou H interessado no assunto.

-Trabalhei infiltrado nas organizações dele, juntei muitas papeladas, fotos, filmes a respeito de tudo o que ele aprontava nas ruas, acredite você não vai querer colocar o nome dele na certidão de nascimento. Seu pai Pavel Delko é melhor do que ele, acredite. E antes que você me pergunte, Pavel era amigo de meu pai, sempre confiei nele, nunca conseguiria chegar a tempo para salvar o único colega de meu pai. –respondeu Michael.

-Sinto muito. –respondeu Eric.

-Vai proteger Marisol? –perguntou H.

-Se mude para minha casa. –respondeu Michael olhando o movimento no corredor.

-Sua casa, porque? –perguntou Eric confuso.

-Eu construí antes de voltar para Miami. Depois que meu pai morreu eu recebi uma herança maluca, nunca quis seu dinheiro, então gastei uma fortuna construindo uma casa a prova de assalto armado, eu duvido muito que Antônio Riaz consiga passar por ela. –respondeu Michael franzindo o cenho quando viu um conhecido no corredor. –O que aquele babaca esta fazendo aqui? –perguntou para H.

-Rick Stetler sempre trabalhou aqui no A.I. –respondeu H.

-Não por muito tempo. –respondeu saindo da sala e seguindo Rick onde ele fosse.

H e Eric foram atrás saber o que estava acontecendo, H nunca tinha visto o amigo agindo daquele jeito, tudo bem que o colega tinha sumido por muito tempo, mas nunca tinha visto a raiva dele ser tão cruel a ponto de seguir Rick. Na rua viu como Michael dava um soco no estomago de Rick.

-Fique longe da mulher dos outros cara, ou você não saberá o que te atingiu. –disse Michael segurando o colarinho da roupa de Rick

-Michael não vale a pena. –disse H

-Fique de fora H, esse assunto é meu. –respondeu Michael olhando furioso para o amigo. -Eu sei que você visita minha mulher na prisão, não deixarei que você faça ela sair tão cedo, eu devia saber que você era só um babaca que sempre tentou tirar Tenente Horatio Caine da jogada, sei muita coisa a seu respeito Rick, melhor tomar cuidado da próxima vez que mexer com os amigos de H. Você esta no topo da minha lista. – disse Michael soltando o colarinho de Rick.

Rick perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Ele sabia quem era Michael, nunca tinha conhecido o garoto tão furioso a ponto de ameaça-lo. H arregalou os olhos com aquele pedaço de confissão a respeito de Rick, sempre soube que Rick não era uma boa pessoa. Eric fez que não para o homem, nunca tinha gostado dele quando se juntou a policia, sempre culpando H por ter conseguido o cargo que ele tanto almejava.

-Fique longe ou não respondo por mim na próxima vez. –disse Michael assim que Rick saiu correndo.

-Ow, o que esta havendo aqui H? Quem é esse cara? –perguntou Ryan que chegava com Calleigh.

-Michael Macbranks. Ele se juntará a equipe, ele é o novo supervisor de vocês. –respondeu H.

-Espere, você prendeu a maioria da máfia do país não foi? –perguntou Calleigh.

-Prender? Não. Eu matei todos eles. –respondeu e se afastou irritado.

-O que esta acontecendo com ele? –perguntou Eric sem entender a fúria do supervisor novo.

-Eu não sei, mas Rick realmente irritou ele. –respondeu H vendo como Michael atendia um telefone celular completamente irritado com quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha.

-Ele disse que não deixaria Rick tirar a esposa dele da prisão tão cedo, o que exatamente ele queria dizer com isso? –perguntou Ryan olhando o homem confuso.

-Eu não sei. –respondeu H.

Michael estava completamente irritado, olhou os amigos que estava conversando com H, sempre soube que com ele poderia confiar, mas naquele momento precisava um pouco de paz, mas antes contaria o que estava acontecendo para o amigo. Voltou a se aproximar da equipe.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando a respeito do que eu disse para Rick. A verdade é que minha ex-esposa matou seus próprios pais para receber sua herança, nunca soube que ela era interesseira, quando provei que ela era uma assassina de sangue frio, mandei ela para prisão, ela recebeu prisão perpetua. Então meses atrás recebi uma ligação de um amigo que trabalha na prisão, ele me disse que Rick Stetler tem visitado ela. Martha e Rick devem ter algo em comum. Sabia H que o canalha engravidou minha ex na prisão? Matarei o canalha na primeira besteira que ele fizer. –disse.

-Nossa. Já pesquisou sobre o passado deles? –perguntou Calleigh.

-Calleigh Duquesne, não se preocupe que eu pesquisei sim, são primos distantes. –respondeu Michael voltando a pegar o celular que tocava, viu a mensagem e soube que algo aconteceu no centro. –Melhor irmos para o centro.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Ryan sem entender.

-Antônio Riaz. –respondeu Michael se dirigindo para o estacionamento, H e os outros seguiram.

Michael entrou em seu próprio carro. H pegou o carro do laboratório assim como os outros. As sirenes foram ligadas no caminho. Michael ia mais rápido que os colegas. H riu sozinho em seu carro, sempre soube que Michael era doido dirigindo um carro. Michael pegou um atalho chegando a frente de um tiroteio. Saiu do carro rapidamente, mirou num dos homens que atirava contra os carros de policia que estavam no local, acertou um deles bem no coração. O outro acertou no joelho e foi atrás dele antes que ele começasse a atirar novamente.

Horatio chegava com o restante da equipe, não tinha gostado do que acabava de ver, a rua estava completamente um caos. Michael estava em pé olhando o bandido de cima, quando H apareceu.

-Conseguiu algo dele? –perguntou interessado.

-Nada, além de que, não sei muito de russo ou francês. –respondeu Michael ainda com a arma mirada na cabeça do homem.

-Bem deixe isso com Eric, ele sabe russo. –disse H fazendo um sinal para que Eric se aproximasse.

-Ok. –respondeu Michael se afastando, foi direto para o carro, tirou o terno e pegou o celular.

Nele tinha mil mensagens da babá de seu filho já não estava gostando do que estava acontecendo, leu a ultima mensagem e se irritou mais ainda, entrou no carro e arrancou do lugar antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse. Horatio olhou para o carro do amigo se afastando, pegou seu celular e ligou para ele, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo para o amigo agir daquele jeito. Quando recebeu a resposta soube que o amigo precisava de um tempo sozinho para resolver aquele problema.

-Antônio vai matar todos vocês, não importa o que façam, ele caçara vocês. –disse o bandido.

-Cara precisamos deter Antônio antes que ele realmente faça a cidade virar totalmente um caos. –disse Eric um pouco abalado do que tinha ouvido do bandido.

-E vamos Eric. –respondeu H se afastando e pedindo para Frank prender o bandido ou mata-lo de vez.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Michael chegou na sua casa completamente irritado, dispensou a garota que cuidava de seu filho, já que ela dizia que o menino era um menino muito rebelde que não respeitava ninguém. A única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era ter um pouco de paz, olhou seu filho que brincava no cercadinho, ele não era rebelde só tinha problemas para entender as pessoas, ele não culpava pelo filho que tinha, amava seu filho mesmo ele tenho problemas de coordenação motora. Para Michael o pequeno Keith era especial, não existia outro garoto igual. Afrouxou a gravata e foi pegar o filho no colo ficaria um pouco com ele. Levaria o menino para o laboratório por um momento, precisava resolver algo.

No caminho de volta para o laboratório, focou somente na rua, algo lhe dizia que algo grande estava prestes a acontecer com a cidade e não culpava nada a não ser Antônio Riaz, precisava tirar esse homem da rua antes que ele fizesse algo realmente perigoso para a cidade. Estacionou na sua vaga no laboratório, pegou o terno e vestiu, não daria o gostinho dos outros funcionários ver que era extremamente armado. Pegou o filho no banco de trás. Contaria a historia da vida de seu filho para o amigo, já não suportava ficar sozinho e ser acusado de negligencia ao filho que amava no mundo. Keith sorriu para o pai e deitou no ombro dele escondendo seu rostinho no pescoço do pai.

Horatio estava no laboratório vendo as outras evidencias que tinham sobre Antônio, ele queria acabar logo com o maldito que ameaçava a vida de sua namorada. Tinha aprendido a amar muito a mulher, queria a proteger com sua vida, mas naquele momento queria era acabar com a ameaça Mala Noche. Marisol estava com Alexx por perto, ela nunca sairia daquele lugar sem Horatio ou seu irmão, Marisol desconfiava de todos já que não conhecia as pessoas com quem estava começando a trabalhar, só confiava na equipe de seu irmão. Eric estava feliz por sua irmã estar por perto, não tiraria os olhos dela tão cedo, não deixaria que Antônio destruísse sua família assim.

Michael chegou ao andar do laboratório, foi direto para sua antiga sala. Pegou o telefone e bipou Horatio para comparecer a sua sala, precisava esclarecer as coisas o quanto antes, já não estava gostando de esconder as coisas de H, sabia que o amigo lhe ajudaria se fosse preciso.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou H entrando na sala.

-Acho que sim. Meu filho. Nenhuma babá quer cuidar dele. –respondeu Michael ele estava de costas para H.

-O que seu filho tem? –perguntou H sem entender.

-Meu filho só nasceu com dispraxia. –respondeu se virando para H, mostrando o pequeno deitando escondido em seu peito.

-Nossa, já procurou um medico? –perguntou preocupado.

-H, meu filho é normal, ele tem dificuldades em andar, o medico disse que devo treina-lo para isso, o problema é que eu trabalho a maior parte do meu dia e nenhuma babá quer perder tempo cuidando de um menino "inútil" como a maioria definiu ele. Eu odeio o fato de que ninguém respeita uma pessoa necessitada de carinho e compreensão. –respondeu e se sentou na cadeira, deixaria que seu filho dormisse melhor em seu colo.

-Nossa, mas o que essas garotas tem hein. O que posso fazer por você? –perguntou H estava seriamente preocupado com o futuro daquele menino.

-Eu não sei se poderei continuar nesse ramo H, esse é o problema. Quando Keith nasceu eu soube que Martha fez algo com ele antes dele nascer, disso eu não tenho duvidas. Eu a culpo por toda a maldade que fez com ele, antes de ser presa. Eu queria no passado, não ter caído nas teias dela. –respondeu Michael olhando como seu filho se encolhia em seu colo.

-Quantas babas você lidou? –perguntou H interessado no assunto.

-Você não acreditaria H. Já passa de 700 garotas, algumas delas me negligenciou para assistência social. Tive que explicar para minha advogada que o menino nasceu com dispraxia e que essas garotas são inúteis para cuidar de um necessitado. –respondeu Michael ficando um tanto bravo, mas se controlou, não daria motivos para seu filho ficar com medo dele.

-Vamos resolver isso, acho que Marisol pode cuidar dele…

-Não H, preciso realmente de um tempo com meu filho. Pensei que aqui em Miami tivesse babas melhores que Los Angeles, mas acho que me enganei. –interrompeu Michael voltando a se levantar.

-Não seja estupido, esqueceu que somos amigos e contamos um com outro. –disse H se aproximando pegando o pequeno menino do colo do amigo para ver melhor.

-Obrigado. Sabia que podia contar com você, mas não posso deixar que Marisol cuide dele. Não é por causa da doença dela, é só que preciso de um tempo com Keith, provar a ele que ele é a minha vida. –respondeu Michael vendo como o amigo tratava seu filho, ele era diferente de outras pessoas com quem já tinha cruzado no caminho.

-Seu filho é um presente eu sei. E sei que ele sabe que você o ama. Estarei por perto se precisar de ajuda, ok? –perguntou H.

-Eu sei. Acho que devia ser padrinho dele. –disse Michael

-Esta falando sério? –perguntou Horatio feliz com que o amigo estava bem afinal de contas.

-Horatio, meu filho cresceu somente comigo, ele não conhece ninguém de fora a não ser minha mãe, mas como ela é uma desastrada não a quero perto do meu filho, uma vez ela disse que Keith nem devia ter nascido, que só traria desgraças para mim, mas eu não concordo, meu filho é o melhor presente que já recebi na minha vida, Keith é um menino que me ensinou a ter mais cuidado com a minha profissão a amar a lei, caçar bandidos nunca foi um sonho para mim, é mais a realidade dos fatos da vida H. Eu sei que um dia no futuro isso tudo acabará para mim, mas esse dia não importa o importante para mim nesse momento é cuidar de meu filho, ensinar as coisas boas da vida, o que ele pode conseguir lá fora um dia em seu futuro, eu sei que meu filho é capaz de coisas grandes, eu confio na capacidade de meu filho, mesmo ele tendo dispraxia, aqui em meu coração ele é uma pessoa que tem tudo para ser feliz e bem sucedido no futuro. –respondeu Michael.

-Eu sei que você chega lá. –disse H, o pequeno menino em seu colo era um menino muito lindo e precisado de carinho. Sabia que queria ajudar o amigo.

-Estou feliz que você ainda continua sendo meu amigo. Eu realmente adorei ter começado cedo nesse ramo. Pena que meus pais nunca quiseram que eu fosse policial. Eu daria tudo o que fosse para que eles tivessem um pouco de orgulho em mim, mas o meu negocio nunca foi números, meu pai sabia que eu odiava números e mesmo assim ele deixou a empresa dele pra mim, sabe o que fiz? Vendi aquela espelunca. –respondeu Michael olhando a janela.

-H você precisa ver isso. –Eric chamou da porta.

Michael pegou o filho no colo e deixou que Horatio visse o que tinha descoberto no laboratório, esperava que fosse algo a respeito daquele idiota do líder dos Mala Noche. Novamente olhou a janela, daria um futuro bem melhor ao filho, acabaria com toda a máfia do mundo nem que fosse preciso. Naquele momento soube que ainda não poderia aceitar que Marisol fosse morar na casa protegida. Escreveu um recado com cuidado e deixou na mesa de H.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Michael estava estacionando o carro na garagem de sua casa. O taurus era um carro muito grande, era difícil ele ser danificado. Pegou o filho no banco de trás e trancou o carro com o alarme, foi quando viu um garoto sentando no banco ao lado de sua porta, ficou alerta. Segurou o filho com cuidado, não queria machucar o filho.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Michael com uma das mãos nas costas.

-Meu nome é Sean Tran. Moro umas quadras abaixo, soube que esta procurando alguém para cuidar de seu filho, eu não gostei do que minha irmã disse a respeito dele. –respondeu o garoto.

-E quantos anos você tem? –perguntou Michael abrindo a porta da casa, ele conhecia a irmã de Sean, ela foi a primeira garota que quis trabalhar para ele.

-Tenho dezesseis anos…

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Não quero atrapalhar seus estudos. –interrompeu Michael cansado daquilo, só queria o melhor para seu filho.

-Eu tenho um amigo na escola que tem dispraxia. Eu não sou como essas garotas que só querem trabalhar de baba para dar em cima dos pais. –respondeu Sean.

-Porque quer fazer isso? –perguntou Michael interessado na resposta do garoto.

-Porque não é justo as garotas dizerem que você é um pai fracassado que tem que lidar com tudo, sendo que você é um policial bem sucedido no mundo, eu não gostei do que minha irmã disse a seu respeito lá em casa, eu conheço dispraxia, eu cresci com meu amigo desde que ele tinha seis anos. E eu sei que você tem seu trabalho, eu sei que você gosta dele. –respondeu o garoto um pouco chateado.

-Obrigado, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar que interrompa seus estudos pra cuidar de meu filho…

-É melhor cuidar dele do que ficar em casa ouvindo os resmungos de minha irmã, ela disse que você é gay. –interrompeu Sean, mas o garoto tapou a boca assustado.

Michael olhou Sean nada contente de ser chamado de gay, mas não ligou muito, sendo que já nem namorava mais. Não ligava para o que os outros diziam, mas no passado tinha tido diversos namoros entre os dois lados. Sean estava realmente assustado e com medo de magoar os sentimentos do policial, ele era tão bonito.

-Desculpa, não era a minha intenção chamar você de gay…

-Ok, eu sou bissexual, não ligo. –respondeu Michael interrompendo as desculpas do garoto.

-Desculpa. –disse o garoto envergonhado.

-Ok. Deixarei você tentar, mas na primeira besteira, eu não sei, mas te ponho na rua…

Sean tinha se aproximado de Michael com cuidado, não soube porque, mas deixou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do policial. Com medo se afastou antes que algo ruim acontecesse, ele nunca tinha admitido para os pais que era gay, Sean sempre quis trabalhar com crianças, seu sonho antigamente era ser advogado, mas quando conheceu seu melhor amigo resolveu que era melhor ajudar as crianças do que defender bandidos ruins. Michael olhou o rosto de Sean, percebia que o menino estava assustado com o futuro, com o que ele faria. Deu um suspiro.

-Porque fez isso? –perguntou Michael olhando atento ao menino.

-Acho que me apaixonei, eu não sei, só sei que precisava fazer. –respondeu o menino querendo chorar.

Michael franziu o cenho com a voz do menino.

-Ok, olha não faça mais isso sem ter certeza do que quer ok? –pediu Michael com cuidado, ele não era pedófilio, mas conhecia as coisas. Eles só tinha dez anos de diferença.

-Tudo bem. Me dará uma chance se eu tiver certeza? –perguntou o garoto.

-Sim, mas quero que saiba que eu sou um homem muito ocupado, mas quero ter a chance de ter um pouco de tempo com meu filho. –respondeu Michael

-Eu sei, você tem bandidos maus pra prender, manterei minha promessa de que protegerei seu filho. Qual é o nome dele, minha irmã não se deu o trabalho de me dizer. –perguntou Sean pegando o menino no colo com cuidado.

-Keith. –respondeu Michael pegando o celular do bolso. –preciso atender isso, converse com Keith um pouco, quero ver como você lida com isso. Ok? –perguntou

-Tudo bem. –respondeu

Michael atendeu o telefone, ficou atento nas noticias que Horatio lhe passava e respondia. Viu como Sean conversava com o menino, seu filho tinha gostado do garoto, se comunicava mais, nunca tinha visto Keith agindo daquele jeito com as outras babas e estava feliz em ver que Sean fazia seu filho rir, sabia que podia conseguir que seu filho se comunicasse mais, desligou o celular, pediria desculpas a Horatio no trabalho amanha, mas naquele momento queria ver seu filho feliz. Sabia que poderia contar com Sean para o resto da vida se ele desejasse realmente seguir em frente.

**Mais um capitulo escrito, no próximo capitulo teremos mais H/Marisol… vamo bora!**

**Vamos para os reviews...**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três:**

**O plano**

Michael estava feliz que Keith e Sean se davam bem, já tinha se passado três semanas desde daquele dia em que conheceu Sean, o garoto tinha enfim se formado na escola, tinha decidido por um curso de pediatria, apesar do menino odiar completamente a química, ele estudaria tão duro para poder cuidar melhor do filho de Michael, amava Michael e faria de tudo para que o homem fosse feliz.

Naquela manha Michael tinha decidido falar com Horatio, para que ele se casasse o quanto antes com Marisol. Eric ainda não queria que Marisol se casasse tão cedo assim, queria que sua irmã conhecesse mais a respeito de seu chefe. Michael chegou no laboratório sério, pediu que Horatio lhe acompanhasse em sua sala particular.

-Acho que devia se casar com Marisol. –disse Michael.

-Tão cedo? –perguntou Horatio confuso.

-Colega, com essa noticia Antônio pode aparecer, ficarei ao seu lado o tempo todo…

-Horatio, podemos conversar? –perguntou Marisol na porta.

-Conversamos depois H. –disse Michael saindo da sala, deixaria que o amigo decidisse o que ia fazer.

-Atrapalhei algo? –perguntou Marisol, olhando como Michael conversava com Ryan a respeito das evidencias achadas.

-Não, nada, então? –perguntou Horatio se sentando no sofá longe da janela, Marisol se sentou ao lado do namorado.

-Tudo o que você disse quando começamos, também inclui casamento? –perguntou Marisol olhando os olhos azuis de Horatio.

-Claro que sim, não me apaixonei para deixar você de lado Mari, me apaixonei porque eu sei que você é minha vida. –respondeu Horatio abraçando a amada.

-Eric disse que eu devia conhecer mais você antes de darmos o próximo passo. –disse Marisol nada contente com aquilo.

Horatio riu, só Eric para ser assim com sua irmã mais nova.

-Sabe o que, eu nasci no dia sete de abril de 1960. Não tive a melhor infância, meu pai matou minha mãe. Eu matei meu pai pra salvar minha mãe, mas já era tarde. Entrei na academia de policia em 1990. Fui casado uma vez Mari, Monica nunca respeitou o meu trabalho. –contou Horatio, nunca tinha contado sobre sua vida para ninguém.

-Sua infância foi muito turbulenta então. Sabe Horatio, tenho a sensação de que conheço aquele homem que estava aqui. Quem era ele? –perguntou Marisol vendo como o homem que tinha estado com Horatio olhava as evidencias que Ryan mostrava.

-O nome dele é Michael Macbranks…

-Filho de Henry Macbranks? –perguntou interrompendo Horatio.

-Sim. Só um minuto. –respondeu Horatio indo para a porta, chamou Michael.

Michael soube que Marisol queria conhecer ele, mas pela cara dela, soube que ela tinha se lembrado de algo do passado, nunca pensou que um dia isso ia acontecer de uma hora para outra. Eric tinha visto o rosto de sua irmã e ficou assustado de que algo poderia ter acontecido com ela. Viu como Michael entrava na sala de Horatio.

-Sabia que era você. –disse Marisol feliz.

-Eu nunca pensei que você fosse me reconhecer Mari. –respondeu Michael abraçando a garota.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Horatio não entendendo.

-Faz muitos anos Pavel e meu pai nos levaram para o hospital, ambos descobriram que somos combatíveis. Mari pequena foi eu que te salvei da leucemia aguda que você tinha aos oito anos. Foi naquela época que nossos pais se tornaram amigos. Eu prometi naquela época que te protegeria sempre, mas minha mãe foi contra, eu nunca pensei que ela fosse ser preconceituosa contra as pessoas que nasceram em país baixos. Os médicos disseram que eu era um ótimo doador, mas desde que minha mãe soube que te salvei naquela noite, ela proibiu meu pai de me levar para o hospital. –respondeu Michael.

-Então é você o cara que meu pai sempre vivia dizendo, ele dizia que você era o herói de minha irmã. –disse Eric entrando na sala também.

-Herói nunca fui, mas sou de Mari. Desde que fiz dezoito anos e comecei a percorrer minha vida, sempre estava procurando por Marisol, eu não deixaria que a pequena Mari sofresse mais do que já tinha sofrido na vida. Marisol sempre foi uma irmã que nunca tive. Sempre considerarei isso. –respondeu.

Marisol abraçou Michael de novo, sentia falta daquele garoto que tinha salvado sua vida no passado, mas estava feliz em ver que o garoto era amigo de seu futuro marido, pois sabia que queria se casar com Horatio, nem que tenha que brigar com seu irmão, ela só queria ser feliz. Eric sorriu ao ver sua irmã feliz, pelo menos ela tinha recuperado um dos amigos do passado, e pensar que era Michael o doador combatível com sua irmã.

-Hein Michael, já fez o teste de DNA em vocês dois? –perguntou Eric do nada.

-E porque faria tal coisa? –perguntou Michael não entendendo aquilo.

-Sei lá, vocês são combatíveis em tudo, penso que tem algo errado nessa historia toda, eu não sei, algo me diz que o DNA pode responder essa pergunta. –respondeu Eric.

Michael piscou confuso, sabia que Eric tinha razão naquilo, ele tinha medo de descobrir a resposta daquilo. Marisol puxou um fio de seu cabelo com cuidado e entregou para seu irmão, Michael olhou e soube que Marisol estava querendo saber a resposta também, arrancou um fio e entregou. Eric foi para o laboratório fazer o teste, Horatio foi atrás assim como Marisol, Michael ficou para trás olhando as coisas sem entender, realmente acreditava que tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento era estranho. Foi atrás queria as respostas, algo naquilo tudo lhe dizia que sua vida foi uma verdadeira mentira.

-Quero que faça um teste de DNA com o seu cabelo também Eric. –disse Michael entrando no laboratório de DNA.

-Ok. –disse Maxine a garota dos DNA.

-Porque isso? –perguntou Horatio confuso.

-Eu não sei H, algo não cheira bem na minha vida, minha mãe pode ser doida e preconceituosa, mas desde o inicio, desde que fui o doador de Mari, sempre soube que tinha algo errado nessa historia toda. H meu pai queria que eu tivesse irmãos, mas minha mãe nunca mais engravidou. Uma vez vi ela na piscina de casa, eu não vi estria nenhuma no corpo dela. –respondeu e começou a andar em círculos estava irritado.

-Você tem razão em algo, vocês três são combatíveis, são irmãos de sangue. –disse Maxine lendo o papel do resultado.

-Eu não acredito que ela foi capaz de algo tão baixo! –resmungou Michael completamente irritado.

-O que vai fazer agora? –perguntou Eric curioso.

-Se meu pai ainda estivesse vivo, eu faria ele obrigar que Celine dissesse o que fez. Eu sei que ela trabalhava num hospital antigamente…

-Minha mãe disse que o irmão gêmeo de Mari tinha morrido no parto. –interrompeu Eric se lembrando de algo que sua mãe tinha contado.

-Esse sou eu. Nasci em maio de 1978. –disse Michael.

-Dia doze. –completou Marisol abraçando Michael de novo.

-Meu Deus, o que aquela mulher estava pensando sequestrando uma criança de sua família? –perguntou Horatio.

-Nem me pergunte H, tenho raiva daquela mulher desde que conheço por gente, ela sempre foi contra tudo o que eu fazia na minha vida. Sempre repudiou meu filho, meus namoros, minha vida toda. –respondeu Michael saindo da sala correndo.

-Nossa o que deu nele? –perguntou Eric olhando como ele ignorava o elevador e ia pelas escadas.

-Acho melhor irmos atrás dele, não sei do que ele será capaz. –respondeu Horatio indo atrás do amigo, Eric acompanhou, Mari pegou o elevador para o necrotério.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Michael tinha corrido para o estacionamento do laboratório, não estava feliz com as descobertas que tinha feito, ele era um Delko, tinha irmãos, ele nunca perdoaria Celine por ter feito algo como aquilo em sua vida, ser separado de seus verdadeiros pais por uma mulher doida. Com Henry era diferente ele sabia que o homem pela qual chamou de pai durante anos era completamente diferente, parando para pensar acreditava que Henry sabia a verdade o tempo todo, afinal não era nada parecido com ele, o que mudava na sua aparência toda era só os olhos. Michael não sabia se valia a pena ir para Los Angeles confrontar Celine, naquele momento não estava com cabeça para nada. Atendeu o celular ao ver que era o garoto que cuidava de seu filho.

-Alô. –respondeu Michael.

-Estou no departamento de policia de Miami Dade…

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Michael indo direto para o laboratório.

Horatio conseguiu ver o amigo voltando para o laboratório, estava com um semblante assustado foi atrás. Michael viu Frank conversando com Sean, viu que o garoto estava com seu filho no colo, interrompeu a sala de interrogatório.

-O que aconteceu Sean? –perguntou Michael baixo.

-Eu estava no mercado fazendo as compras quando um estranho de mascara assaltou, estava assustado demais para ficar por perto, me escondi no estoque, esse ai acha que sou parte da gangue do ladrão. –respondeu Sean com cuidado.

-Frank ele cuida do meu filho. –disse Michael pegando o filho no colo, já que o menino agitava as mãozinhas.

-Desculpe não sabia que tinha filho. –respondeu Frank confuso.

-Esta tudo bem Frank, assumo daqui. –disse Horatio que estava na porta com Eric.

-Nunca confiei na policia. –respondeu Sean nada contente de estar naquele lugar.

-Mas você trabalha pra um. –resmungou Michael rindo.

Sean fez beicinho não acreditando que Michael lhe disse aquilo, mas estava feliz. Um mês trabalhando e cuidando de Keith o pequeno já tinha feito um progresso enorme com sua doença.

-Aconteceu algo com Keith? –perguntou Horatio vendo como o menino se agitava todo no colo do pai.

-Oh sim, ele fez um progresso enorme, o medico disse que quanto mais ele agita suas pernas e braços, seu cérebro melhora, eu espero que ele melhore logo. –respondeu Michael feliz.

-O que o menino tem? –perguntou Eric sem entender.

-Eric, meu filho tem dispraxia, é uma doença que impede que tenha desenvolvimentos do corpo. Sean aqui sempre esteve com meu filho, ensinou muitas coisas a ele que Keith o adora, é capaz de querer me trocar por ele. –respondeu Michael sorrindo.

-Para sua informação nunca tiraria seu filho de você. –resmungou Sean batendo no braço de Michael.

-Eu sei. Mas então o que estava fazendo no mercado? –perguntou Michael.

-Estava comprando umas coisas que eu precisava para minha experiência de química, eu não quero tirar zero nessa matéria se quero ser pediatra. –respondeu o menino envergonhado.

-OK, só me dê a lista que eu compro ok? –disse Michael.

-OK. –respondeu Sean.

Michael saiu com Sean, cuidaria do menino em sua casa. Michael ainda não estava preparado para revelar que namorava o garoto, Sean também não contava para ninguém, estava feliz do jeito que estava. Sean entrou no carro no banco de trás para ficar com Keith que estava feliz de ver o pai mesmo em seu horário de trabalho. No caminho passou no mercado com Sean que comprava as coisas da lista dele, não entendia que experiência de química era aquela, mas respeitaria o garoto afinal de contas odiava completamente a química, mas naqueles dias com Sean tinha aprendido um pouco, sendo que o garoto estava estudando para valer química e física, para ter um desempenho no futuro e queria que o garoto fosse feliz na profissão dele. Pois sabia que Sean não ia ser para sempre baba. Keith que estava em seu colo tinha ficado quieto, percebeu que o pequeno estava com sono.

Sean sorriu olhando como Keith deitava no ombro do pai e dormia. Pagou pelas compras e foram embora o garoto queria terminar suas experiências o quanto antes, para poder ter tempo com o menino, adorava ensinar o pequeno a se desenvolver. Michael sabia que o garoto estava feliz, até tinha se mudado para a casa dele, o menino já era de maior afinal de contas. Em sua casa não tinha como os bandidos, assassinos se infiltrarem, estava feliz que podia ter uma relação com o garoto sem que acusasse ele de algo que não era. Michael esperaria que Sean completasse seus dezoito anos para revelar ao mundo que estavam juntos.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Eric e Horatio voltaram para o laboratório continuar com as investigações. Eric estava feliz pelas descobertas que tinha feito sobre sua família. Agora que sabia qual era o nome da mãe de Michael, queria saber o que ela fazia em seu passado, pediu ajuda para Dave pesquisar sobre o passado todo de Celine Macbranks, queria saber quem era aquela mulher, o que ela tinha feito no passado. Horatio deixou que Eric descobrisse isso, pois sabia que Michael quereria saber o que tinha acontecido no passado, enquanto isso ele ainda precisava resolver as coisas com Marisol, a amava mais que tudo na vida.

Ryan entregou as provas que tinha sobre o homem que pediu para assaltar o banco do centro, pediu para que Frank o trouxesse para um depoimento. Não deixaria que o homem escapasse impune do que tinha feito, pedindo para dois membros do Mala Noche assaltar um banco. Eric tinha descoberto muito sobre aquele homem que pediu para assaltar o banco. Armando Salazar, sabia que ele queria ser líder do Mala Noche, mas Horatio sabia que não teria como ele ser o líder sendo que Antônio ainda estava vivo. Horatio faria que Armando ficasse preso pro resto de sua vida. Já que tinham descoberto que ele tinha tirado a vida de muitos inocentes. Já foi preso por porte de drogas. Estaria feliz tirando um membro do Mala Noche das ruas.

Calleigh tinha descoberto muitas coisas a respeito das armas KV russas, elas estavam sendo contrabandeadas para o país debaixo dos narizes dos federais. Muitas delas já circulavam pelas ruas e ninguém estava afim de ser atingindo por elas, sendo que a maioria delas faziam um estrago enorme. Não deixando a pessoa respirar mesmo que acertasse uma parte ínfima do corpo, na canela, no ombro direito, mesmo sem acertar uma artéria da veia, já estava morto. Horatio queria capturar o assassino dos Mala Noche, pois ele merecia um beijo por livrar o mundo do caos que era a máfia Mala Noche.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Naquela noite Horatio levou Marisol e Eric para sua casa, pois Michael ainda não tinha aceitado a proteger Marisol, sabia que o amigo estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas deixaria que ele fizesse o que tinha que fazer, pois respeitava as decisões do amigo. Viu como Eric tirava uma pasta de sua bolsa, sabia que ele tinha juntado muitas coisas a respeito de Celine, queria ver aqueles papeis. Marisol se ocupou com a cozinha para fazer o jantar preferido de seus amores. Os três ficaram na cozinha, Eric conhecia sua irmã e não esconderia nada da pequena, queria que ela soubesse tudo a respeito de Celine.

-Essa mulher é uma ladra! Fico me perguntando o que Henry viu nela. –disse Eric ao ler um papel.

-Acho que o mesmo que muitos idiotas por ai. –respondeu Marisol nada feliz de ouvir aquilo.

-Eu acho que não Mari, eu vi outra coisa. –disse Horatio piscando um olho para Marisol.

-Horatio! –resmungou Eric, ele não queria ouvir aquelas coisas.

-Desculpe ok. Uma ladra certo. Eu não creio, o que ela fez é sequestro…

-Não Horatio, ela roubou muitas pessoas, foi assim que conheceu Henry, dei uma oportunidade para Henry também, Henry veio de uma família muito rica, seus pais queria que ele fosse feliz com uma mulher rica. Celine era uma plebeia quando conheceu Henry, ela não tinha dinheiro algum em sua conta. Ela começou a roubar desde que tinha treze anos. –respondeu a pergunta muda de Horatio.

-Hum. Ai diz se ela já trabalhou em algum hospital? –perguntou Marisol interessada na conversa.

-Sim ela fazia parte da equipe do Hospital Memorial Miami Dade, ficou por uns meses. –respondeu Eric vendo o papel do registro dela.

-Quantos meses exatamente? –perguntou Marisol.

-Nove meses, oh merda, aposto que ela disse para Henry que estava gravida e ficou no hospital fingindo que tinha algo errado com seu "filho" e pediu que Henry ficasse focado em seu trabalho. Se mamãe estivesse viva, queria que ela pudesse reconhecer Celine. –respondeu Eric ficando irritado com aquilo tudo.

-Bom pelo menos descobrimos a verdade a respeito dela, podemos pedir que a policia de Los Angeles prenda a mulher por ter sequestrado seu irmão. –disse Horatio pensativo.

-Ela merece perpetua. –resmungou Eric voltando aos papeis, mas se deparou com algo muito macabro. –Oh meu Deus!

-O que foi? –perguntou Horatio assustado com a voz do amigo.

-Ela fazia parte do Mala Noche, my good, prima de Antônio Riaz, acho que era por isso que ela odiava completamente Michael. A gangue Mala Noche estava sempre de olho na família Delko desde da Rússia. –respondeu Eric entregando o papel para H.

Horatio pegou o papel e leu, estava completamente chocado com aquela verdade, a historia do Mala Noche era tão estranha, foi criada a partir da família de Antônio desde dos tempos antigos, desde 1898 era a maior gangue que se tinha conhecimento, era estranho ver uma gangue antiga agindo ate os tempos atuais. Horatio pegou o celular e ligou para Michael.

-Michael, há algo que você precisa saber... –disse Horatio para Michael.

_-E o que seria isso Horatio? –_perguntou Michael.

-Celine, desculpe, Eric pesquisou a respeito dela, descobrimos que ela faz parte do Mala Noche…

-_Eu sempre soube que tinha algo errado nessa historia toda, mas não sabia que era tanto H, esta na hora de você se casar com Marisol e se mudar pra cá. Eric pode ser meu irmão mais velho, mas eu me preocupo mais com Mari do que ele, acho que é a ligação de gêmeos eu não sei. Eu tenho um plano H. –_respondeu Michael fazendo umas anotações em sua mesa em seu escritório particular.

-Eu sei que você se preocupa com ela, mas devia se preocupar com você agora. Celine pode querer lhe fazer mal. –disse Horatio.

-_Aquela mulher não mata nenhuma mosca, porque teria que me proteger dela? E outra Horatio ela que se cuide se mexer comigo. –_respondeu Michael irritado.

-Não precisa ficar irritado comigo, eu vou fazer o que me pede, mas tem certeza do que esta dizendo? –perguntou H com cuidado.

-_Estou certo de tudo o que digo. Celine é o menor dos meus problemas. –_respondeu.

-Ok. Estou certo que Mari vai gostar da surpresa. –disse Horatio vendo como a mulher que amava se arrepiava picando as folhagens para uma salada.

-Que surpresa? –perguntou Eric olhando para os dois.

Horatio desligou o telefone assim que terminou sua conversa com Michael. Estava feliz em ver que Michael era realmente carinhoso com Mari, descobrir que eram irmãos lhe acalmava, ser cunhado de um homem como Michael era a melhor coisa do mundo, pois conhecia Michael desde que ele tinha doze anos, quando resolveu treinar tiro ao alvo na policia. Foi em 1990 que conheceu o pequeno demônio que era Michael, parecia que ele tinha nascido com um gene de um grande atirador, desde então era sempre solicitado pela policia quando se tratava de caçar os mafiosos. Michael tinha ganhado a amizade de Horatio quando lhe salvou de algo perigoso.

-Eric, eu quero me casar com Mari. –disse H vendo que Eric ainda lhe olhava querendo saber do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

-Mas ainda é cedo! –resmungou Eric não acreditando naquilo tudo.

-Eric! –disse Marisol magoada com a resposta de Eric, não acreditava que seu irmão Eric era contra aquele casamento.

-OK conversarei com Michael a respeito disso. –disse H vendo como a amada abandonava a cozinha.

Eric desligou o fogão, sabia que tinha magoado os sentimentos da irmã, mas não deixaria que Michael resolvesse os problemas deles, sendo que não se conheciam há muito tempo, tinha somente descoberto que eram irmãos fazia menos de cinco horas. Sabia que queria a felicidade de sua irmã com Horatio, mas era muito cedo para se casarem. Horatio estava na sala com Marisol entre seus braços, não deixaria que ela ficasse triste com as decisões de Eric.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Michael estava em sua cozinha fazendo o jantar com Sean ao seu lado, o garoto tinha resolvido que queria aprender a mexer na cozinha também, se queria ser um bom namorado para o mais velho. Michael no fundo tinha rido um pouco do que Sean lhe dizia, tinha aprendido a amar o garoto. Sean tinha realmente dado um passo naquela relação, pois Michael era uma pessoa carinhosa, sempre preocupado com as pessoas ao redor.

-Mike quem era aquele ruivo? –perguntou Sean curioso a respeito daquele ruivo.

-Vai ser meu cunhado se ele casar com minha irmã, o nome dele é Horatio Caine, você pode contar com ele para o que for ok? –respondeu desligando o fogo do fogão, fez seu prato.

-Hum e aquele outro cara Eric? –perguntou fazendo seu prato para ir se sentar em frente a Michael na mesa e ouvir a historia dele.

-Meu irmão mais velho. Não sei se poderá contar com ele, sendo que ele nem quer deixar minha irmã gêmea ser feliz com Horatio. –respondeu comendo sua comida e dividindo com seu filho, que naquele momento estava aprendendo a comer comida de verdade ao invés de papinhas.

-Hum, tenho certeza de que um dia ele vai deixar sua irmã ser feliz…

-Sean pequeno, Marisol merece ser feliz a maneira dela, Eric não devia agir daquele jeito. Somos todos policiais. –respondeu um pouquinho bravo.

Sean entendeu, naquele momento não queria deixar Michael bravo tinha medo dele naqueles momentos. Michael percebeu que Sean estava tremendo em sua frente.

-Desculpe não queria assustar você com a minha braveza, eu só quero que minha irmã seja feliz. Sean eu só descobri que eles são meus irmãos hoje, acho que é por isso que Eric age daquele jeito, pois conhece Marisol melhor do que eu. –respondeu neutro seu filho não quis comer muito, assim que terminou de comer o resto da comida do prato resolveu que era melhor colocar o pequeno em seu berço.

Sean lavou a louça, no dia seguinte teria que levantar cedo para entregar o trabalho de química, tinha terminado com Michael lhe ajudando na maior parte, sendo que o policial era inteligente e sabia de certas bases de química, mas Sean sabia que Michael odiava e só mexia com ela em seu trabalho e mais nada. Agora que morava com ele, pois seus pais não aceitava que ele trabalhasse de babá, mas Sean gostava de cuidar de Keith, nunca mais tinha tido noticias de seus pais, sendo que eles não ligavam muito para ele.

Michael estava preocupado em perder o garoto, sabia que teria que conversar mais com o menino. Colocou Keith no berço e deixou que o filho dormisse. Encontrou Sean indo para o quarto dele, pois tinha dado um quarto para o menino, não queria ser acusado de abuso sexual a relação deles nem tinha evoluído tanto.

-Sean esta tudo bem com você? –perguntou Michael entrando no quarto do garoto.

-Sim estou bem. –respondeu.

-Desculpe se fiquei bravo. Aconteceu tantas coisas hoje que nem se como aguento. –disse Michael se sentando ao lado do garoto.

Sean se aproximou e beijou o mais velho, queria que o outro ficasse bem, não gostava de verdade ver como o outro ficava bravo com tudo, era como se ele fosse quebrar tudo que via a volta. Michael beijou o garoto de volta, mas não aprofundou o beijo sendo que não queria dar aquele passo ainda.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Na manha seguinte Horatio, Eric e Marisol chegaram no laboratório para mais um dia de trabalho. Michael acabava de chegar pelas escadas.

-Escadas? –perguntou Eric olhando como Michael sempre estava de terno e gravata, naquele dia ele parecia diferente.

-E daí? Eu mantenho a minha forma! –resmungou indo para sua sala resolver umas coisas.

Horatio queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Michael naquele momento, foi atrás dele, tiraria a limpo o que acontecia. Michael viu que era seguido pelo amigo, sorriu era aquilo que queria, sabia que aquele era o momento para revelar certas coisas sobre sua vida para o ruivo.

-Antes que comece com algum sermão, quero que você saiba que eu apoio totalmente o seu romance com minha irmã. –disse tirando o terno e pendurando na cadeira.

-Eu sei, mas o que eu quero saber é outra coisa, o que você esconde? –perguntou H sentando na poltrona.

-Eu namoro um garoto, esse é o problema de eu ser irritado o tempo todo. –respondeu ficando bravo.

-Não tenho preconceitos, se acalme! –respondeu H na defensiva.

-Eu estou bem, o problema H é que nem todos aceitaram isso. Celine foi uma delas. Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela realmente foi capaz de algo tão baixo, sequestrar uma criança e fingir que é seu filho. –disse tirando suas armas e colocando na mesa, desmontou uma delas e começou a limpeza diária, assim como carregou o pente da arma.

-Muitas pessoas não sabem o que fazem quando se trata de ser feliz com a pessoa que ama. –respondeu H, vendo como Michael limpava suas armas e colocava de volta em seu coltre.

-Já se decidiu? –perguntou Michael curioso.

-Claro que sim, Mari é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. –respondeu sorrindo.

-Eric? –perguntou Michael curioso a respeito da resposta de Eric.

-Ele ainda acha que é cedo. –respondeu ficando sério de repente.

-H, nunca é cedo para se casar com a amada. Isso não é o menor dos problemas, o maior aqui é a minha felicidade, eu tenho que viver escondido o tempo todo, esconder meu namoro. Você conheceu o garoto e sabe do que eu estou falando. –respondeu nada contente de revelar as coisas daquele jeito. Terminou de limpar suas armas e colocou de volta as armas em seus estojos de seu cinto.

-Sean? Quantos anos ele tem? –perguntou Horatio assustado de que o amigo pudesse ser acusado de pedofilia.

-Acabou de completar dezoito anos, ainda nem demos aquele passo, só ficamos no beijo, não se preocupe que ele é que não quer dar o passo, ele sabe o que implicaria se ele fizesse isso sem antes ter certeza do que quer. –respondeu Michael se levantando, estava pronto.

-Não acha que devia tirar um pouco essa gravata, deixar ela para o final do dia? –perguntou H.

-Porque eu faria tal coisa? –respondeu olhando o rosto do amigo.

-Você esta parecendo um advogado todo arrumadinho assim…

-Tenho um encontro no fórum hoje H, esse é o problema, sempre é assim, aquele Stetler me acusou de algo. –interrompeu Michael irritado.

-O que ele fez agora? –perguntou não acreditando naquele Stetler.

-Faço a menor ideia, fui chamado para ser interrogado como testemunha, H não sei o que ele esta aprontando, mas acho que ele quer libertar alguém, se for Martha fique avisado de que matarei a vadia. –respondeu Michael começando a ficar irritado.

-Relaxe ok. Vamos vou com você ver isso. –disse Horatio indo na frente.

Michael estava irritado de verdade, não gostava que as pessoas se metessem em sua vida, ele já era grandinho para ter que ficar de braços cruzados enquanto os outros decidiam o que ele devia fazer na vida. Rick Stetler era a pior pessoa que ele já teve o azar de conhecer, Michael nunca gostou do homem. Eric viu Horatio sair com Michael, esperava que não fosse o que pensava que fosse, mas do elevador saiu três homens do FBI esperando por Michael. Um deles agarrou o braço de Michael.

-Não me toque se não quiser ter os dentes arrancados! –disse Michael irritado.

-Ei somos o FBI! –reclamou um deles.

-Eu sou o Michael Henry Macbranks! –rebatou Michael completamente irritado.

O homem loiro do FBI foi rude com Michael agarrando Michael pelo pescoço, nisso Michael desviou e deu um soco certeiro no nariz do agente. Outro agente do FBI foi para cima, com as mãos no bolso Michael deu um chute no estomago, fazendo assim o agente ficar dobrado no chão. O ultimo homem do FBI era quase um senhor que Michael reconheceu.

-Agente especial Robert Wynn, se der um passo vai apanhar também. –disse Michael olhando como os agentes abatidos gemiam de dor.

-Não precisava dessa violência toda! –reclamou Agente Wynn.

-Eu avisei, eu não gosto que me toquem! –respondeu e entrou no elevador com Horatio que estava com a boca aberta olhando assustado para o amigo, nunca tinha visto o colega daquele jeito.

Os funcionários do laboratório olharam como Michael tinha sido violento com os agentes. Eric principalmente não entendia o que Michael tinha contra todos, estava sempre irritado. Calleigh que passava pelo corredor tinha visto um homem guerreiro, batendo daquele jeito nos federais. Ryan estava chocado demais para acreditar que o amigo do chefe era tão forte a ponto de deixar os federais no chão gemendo de dor.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No caminho para o fórum Michael soube do que se tratava. Odiou completamente aquilo, ele sabia o que teria que fazer, responder as perguntas de forma a deixar que Martha Macbranks apodrecesse na penitenciaria. Não estava afim de aturar essa mulher longe de seu devido lugar. No fim Martha voltou para a prisão, Rick nem tinha dinheiro para pagar a fiança dela e era melhor assim. Horatio ficou feliz de ver que a ex de Michael voltaria para a prisão.

-Nossa o que você tinha visto nela? –perguntou depois que os policiais levaram Martha embora.

-Eu não sei e nem quero me inteirar. –respondeu.

Michael e Horatio saíram do fórum entre a multidão de repórteres que Michael ignorou completamente, pois tinha colocado uns fones no ouvido para ouvir musica e não fofocas que os jornalistas gostavam de fazer. Horatio seguiu o amigo ate o carro deles, pois ele não conhecia a historia de Michael, sendo que ele era um garoto quando entrou para a policia, um garoto de doze anos, que tinha desaparecido misteriosamente depois de uma queda entre os mafiosos.

-Sabe esses jornalistas são idiotas. –resmungou Michael no volante.

-Bom, pelos menos você não disse nada…

-Não disse, mas Stetler esta dizendo. –interrompeu apontando para Rick que estava respondendo as perguntas.

-Simplesmente ignore, você disse que tinha um plano, qual é? –perguntou curioso, ele só queria proteger Marisol.

-Diga a Mari, decide um dia para vocês se casarem, no momento preciso resolver umas coisas. Eu tenho certeza de que Antônio mandou alguém para mata-la. Preciso confirmar isso e deixarei que ele tente, depois levarei Marisol para longe, você fara um tumulo para ela, para que Antônio acredite que Marisol esta morta. –respondeu Michael dirigindo.

-Vai deixar o cara atirar nela? –perguntou nada feliz com a ideia de ver a esposa baleada.

-Eu duvido muito que ele consiga acertar ela eu estando na frente dela. Eric precisa estar lá nesse dia, para que ele possa ver que Mari sabe se cuidar sozinha. –respondeu Michael estacionando o carro na garagem do laboratório.

-Ok. –disse Horatio decidido.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Eric tinha visto pela televisão que seu irmão Michael tinha ido ao fórum, ficou feliz de ver que a ex esposa dele voltou para a prisão, ela não ia sair de lá tão cedo. Horatio saiu do elevador e viu os funcionários todos agrupados perto da TV, sabia que eles estavam ouvindo a reportagem da entrevista de Rick. Michael olhou os funcionários agrupados, pegou o controle da gaveta e desligou a TV.

-Circulando! –resmungou afrouxando a gravata.

Horatio riu, o amigo era mesmo um ser azedo. Eric resmungou e voltou para o laboratório terminar de fazer as provas das evidencias. Assim como os outros funcionários, todos voltaram para os seus afazeres. Estavam assustados demais para ficar parado sendo confrontado pelo detetive Michael.

**Nota…**

**Capitulo completamente longo, mas valeu a pena. Bora para o próximo capitulo!**

**Ate breve…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro:**

**Plano em ação**

Horatio voltou para casa naquele fim de tarde, Marisol estava com ele como sempre, já que começaram a dividir a casa juntos, já não queriam passar um dia longe um do outro. Com um tempo Marisol já não precisava mais fazer a quimioterapia, câncer já tinha ido embora para sempre, agora que Michael tinha feito um transplante para ela. Horatio agradecia ao amigo por ser um garoto forte e ter batalhado duro para salvar sua irmã desde que eram garotos. Ele queria que o amigo fosse feliz também, não era justo ele te que esconder as coisas o tempo todo, esconder que era amado por um garoto e não revelar para ninguém, queria ver como seria as coisas quando Marisol fosse se esconder na casa de Michael. Tinha conversado com Marisol e ela tinha decidido que se casariam depois de completar três meses de namoro, no fundo Horatio ficou feliz, pois assim Eric não reclamaria que era cedo.

Eric por outro lado começou a sair com uma mulher novata que entrou no laboratório, Natalia Boa Vista, Calleigh não gostou daquilo, tinha sido magoada, afinal amava Eric desde que tinha conhecido ele. Foi em 1997 quando se mudou para Miami que se apaixonou por Eric, e agora ele estava lá namorando Natalia. No fundo ela queria que o amigo fosse feliz, não guardaria rancor para ele, sendo que quase nunca se falavam, e quando se falavam era sobre trabalho. Michael era um ótimo garoto, mas ela sabia que Michael não era um bom partido sendo que ele nunca se abria e só fazia isso com Horatio sendo que se conhecia há muito tempo. Nem mesmo Eric poderia competir com o irmão.

Todos no laboratório já sabiam que Eric e Michael eram irmãos, mas Michael não tratava Eric como da família, sendo que não conhecia Eric tão bem como Marisol. Muitos viam como Michael sempre estava por perto de Marisol e Horatio, ele era o único que apoiava o namoro dos dois.

-Você é um cara legal, nunca pensei que meu irmão gêmeo fosse ser assim. –disse Marisol certa vez no refeitório do laboratório no horário de almoço.

-Tem certas coisas que faço por mim mesmo, Mari se você conhecesse metade mim é capaz de não querer me ver mais. –respondeu Michael tomando o seu café preto.

-Hum, como assim? –perguntou Marisol sem entender.

Michael pegou uma caneta dentro do terno, afrouxou a gravata do dia no processo. Pegou um guardanapo e escreveu uma única palavra. Que explicaria muitas a seu respeito. Horatio não tinha nem contado para a amada que o amigo era gay, sendo que tinha que partir dele. Marisol leu e quase não acreditou, mas quando viu o olhar sério de Michael soube que ele estava falando a verdade a respeito de sua sexualidade.

-Bom, você ama quem você quiser, não vejo porque os outros tem que se meter na vida dos outros. –disse consolando o irmão.

-Obrigado. Não tive muito disso quando era adolescente, espera acho que nunca tive uma infância boa, não nos braços daquela vadia que eu chamei de mãe quase a vida toda. –resmungou Michael nada contente de se lembrar daquilo que não queria.

-Pelo menos você já é um adulto e se livrou dela…

-Não Horatio, eu quero que ela morra. Acho que vou indo, preciso espairecer. Não gosto desses assuntos. –interrompeu se irritando.

-OK. –disse Horatio vendo como o amigo se afastava.

-Coitado dele, eu não queria ter que ver ele assim. –disse Marisol.

-Michael passou por muitas coisas na vida, ele entrou na academia de policia em 1990 Mari, ele não tinha nem doze anos direito. Henry uma vez me disse que Michael era o único que poderia acabar com as gangues do país, eu não acreditei muito nele naquela época, mas agora eu retiro o que pensei, Michael vem anos e anos destruindo as gangues do país, já ate escreveram um livro a respeito dos feitos dele. –contou Horatio.

-Eu queria saber porque Henry queria que Michael entrasse na policia tão cedo. Michael merecia uma infância melhor. –respondeu Marisol nada contente com a historia de seu irmão.

-Henry desde o inicio sabia que Michael não era seu filho biológico, disso eu tenho certeza. Acho que Henry sabia que Celine era parte da gangue do Mala Noche. Henry protegeu Michael da forma dele, o enviando para a policia para aprender a se defender. –respondeu Horatio se lembrando do garoto quando entrou na policia.

**Flashback**

Henry tinha levado Michael para um lugar remoto e ensinado o menino tiro ao alvo em algumas latinhas vazias. Ali no Everglades eles estavam sossegados treinando, foi quando um carro de policia parou perto do carro de Henry, um dos policiais desceram do carro para ver o que o menino estava fazendo. Horatio era o único que tinha descido do carro.

-Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso garoto? –perguntou o ruivo para o garoto.

-Michael mostre para o oficial o que sabe fazer. –respondeu Henry encostado na porta de seu carro.

Michael sorriu malicioso, ele sabia que seu pai estava querendo que ele entrasse na policia e tinha meios para fazer aquilo. Deu de ombros pegou uma das armas que estava no capo do carro e mirou nas latinhas, partindo três delas num único tiro. O ruivo ficou chocado com aquilo.

-Como fez isso? –perguntou o outro oficial que estava no carro.

-Balas de borracha se partem quando esta numa arma quente como essa Glock. –respondeu o menino tirando o pente da arma e mostrando as balas de borracha para o ruivo.

-Você por acaso quer entrar na policia, ou vai matar alguém? –perguntou o ruivo.

-Eu quero ser policial, quero arrancar o mal pela raiz. Meu nome é Michael Macbranks. –respondeu o garoto.

-Meu nome é Horatio Caine, você ainda é jovem, devia estar estudando não fazendo essas coisas. –respondeu Horatio.

-Acho que não me conhece. Eu não preciso estudar nada, eu não vou na escola desde nasci. –disse Michael nada contente de ser chamado de criança.

-Como assim não vai para escola? –perguntou Horatio se virando para ver o pai do garoto.

-Meu filho é inteligente demais para querer ir para uma escola, ele ia na escola um ano atrás, mas ele completou todos os graus. Ele disse que queria ser policial, então o trouxe aqui para treinar tiro ao alvo, nunca consegui fazer ele perder para mim. –respondeu Henry bagunçando o cabelo do filho.

-Tem certeza de que quer que seu filho entre na policia tão cedo assim? –perguntou o outro oficial que estava em pé ao lado da porta aberta do carro.

-Ao menos dê uma chance ao menino, não se arrependeria dele. –respondeu Henry.

-Então Sully? –perguntou Horatio para o outro policial.

-Ok, mas não dou por mim se morrer tão jovem…

-Bem se arrependera de falado assim comigo oficial Sully! –resmungou Michael.

-Michael pequeno se acalme. –disse Henry abraçando o filho.

Juntos voltaram para cidade, quando o radio da policia transmitiu um alerta de fugitivos. Michael entrou no carro junto com os oficiais. Horatio era o único que se preocupava de verdade com o menino, entregou um pente com balas de pólvora. Viu como o menino carregava a arma.

No centro estava completamente um caos, um caos enorme. Uma gangue estava pixando no alto dos prédios. Michael era um garoto esperto, assim que saiu do carro começou o tiroteio entre policiais e gangues. Michael se abaixou e atirou no garoto que estava pixando os muros no alto do prédio. Horatio se escondeu atrás da porta e ficou atento no que o menino fazia. Michael se levantou e mirou no outro membro da gangue que atirou contra Sully, mas era tarde naquele momento, mas o bandido que matou Sully foi morto por Michael. Horatio ia se levantar para ver se tinha outro assassino, mas Michael o puxou para baixo mirando no alto do prédio onde um sniper se escondia e atirou, o assassino despencou de lá de cima.

Horatio não sabia o que fazer, sendo que Michael matou a maioria dos assassinos daquela gangue. Não entendeu o que estava pixado na parede.

-Mala Noche. –respondeu Henry saindo do carro que tinha escondido num beco.

-Quê? –perguntou um assustado Horatio, olhando o pequeno demônio que era Michael.

-Eu disse que Sully ia se arrepender do que disse, no fim ele morreu sem nem atirar uma única vez, patético. –resmungou Michael franzindo o cenho para o pai que estava com um semblante sério. –Aconteceu algo pai? –perguntou.

-Mala Noche! Isso que aconteceu. Você matou membros do Mala Noche!

-E daí? São uns bandos de assassinos! –respondeu Michael irritado.

-Eles estão atrás dos Russos. Atrás de você! –respondeu Henry ficando bravo.

-Eu não sou russo. –resmungou Michael irritado com o pai, largou a arma e fugiu daquele lugar.

**Fim flashback**

-Mari, lembrei de algo que Henry disse na primeira vez que Michael se juntou a policia. Henry sempre soube que Michael era metade russo. –disse Horatio.

-Porque ele nunca devolveu a criança a seus pais verdadeiros? –perguntou Marisol sem entender.

-Eu não sei, mas acho que ele queria que Michael fosse treinado para proteger os seus. –respondeu Horatio se levantando, já tinha terminado o seu almoço, assim como Marisol.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Michael estava na rua patrulhando o seu bairro, não estava afim de voltar para o laboratório, sendo que estava completamente irritado com as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta. Parou o carro na garagem de sua casa, saiu do carro se topando com um garoto loiro.

-De onde você surgiu garoto? –perguntou Michael um pouco assustado, o menino tinha surgido do nada.

-Eu não quero voltar para a casa dos Harmon, não quero. –respondeu o garoto abraçando Michael.

-Ok, quem é Harmon? –perguntou sem entender, fechou a porta do carro e puxou o garoto para dentro da casa.

-É meu padrasto, ou sei lá o que ele é, eu só quero procurar meus pais biológicos. –respondeu o garoto soltando Michael quando estavam dentro da casa.

-OK, seu nome? –perguntou Michael curioso, olhava o menino completamente curioso, era como se visse alguém conhecido nele.

-Kyle. –respondeu o adolescente.

-Michael aconteceu algo? –perguntou Sean saindo da cozinha onde estava.

O pequeno Keith saiu correndo devagar de onde estava com Sean. Michael pegou o filho no colo e olhou para Kyle, agora sabia de quem ele era filho.

-Ok, o que você sabe sobre seus pais biológicos? –perguntou Michael curioso, ele ajudaria o garoto a encontrar os pais.

-Só sei que o nome da minha mãe é Julia Elders. –respondeu o garoto se sentando no sofá.

-Sean pequeno acho que eu tenho problemas. Poderia ficar com Keith no quarto? –perguntou Michael entregando o filho para o namorado.

-Esta bem, qualquer coisa me chame. –disse Sean assustado com o namorado agindo daquele jeito.

-Conhece minha mãe? –perguntou Kyle curioso.

-Sua mãe, sim eu conheço sua mãe, mas acho que não seja um momento propicio falar dela…

-Porque não? –perguntou interrompendo.

-Sua mãe esta morta, foi vitima de um câncer raro no pulmão. –respondeu Michael.

-E meu pai, conhece? –perguntou curioso, ele não queria voltar a morar com os Harmon, tinha medo daquela família que lhe tinha adotado.

-Eu não tenho certeza, só um minuto ok. –respondeu Michael indo para seu quarto onde pegou seu kit, de lá pegou um palito com algodão, ia colher a saliva de Kyle.

Kyle olhava os retratos em cima da lareira da casa, estava completamente assustado de ter esbarrado num estranho, mas quando viu um quadro com um diploma da policia, ficou aliviado de que o homem fazia parte da policia. Michael ficou atento no que o garoto loiro fazia, tinha visto como o garoto olhava para o mural que tinha feito a respeito de sua profissão.

-Kyle, preciso de seu DNA. –disse Michael mostrando o palito.

-Quer ter certeza de que é ele, não é? –perguntou o garoto.

-Seu nome é Horatio Caine, eu não tenho certeza de que ele seja seu pai, mas você me lembra muito ele. –respondeu Michael com cuidado.

-Pode me levar ate ele? –perguntou o garoto curioso.

-Quer mesmo conhecer ele? –respondeu perguntando, estreitando os olhos, curioso com a resposta do pequeno.

-Sim. –respondeu o garoto firme, ele não daria o passo atrás, estava procurando por seus pais biológicos desde que tinha doze anos, não daria um passo atrás se não soubesse quem eram seus pais.

-Sean, voltarei ao laboratório, Kyle quer conhecer o pai dele, volto mais tarde ok? –disse Michael ao ver Sean no corredor.

-Esta bem. –respondeu o moreno.

Michael voltou para o carro, Kyle sentou ao lado do passageiro ao lado de Michael. O garoto estava curioso para saber como era seu pai, disso Michael não tinha duvidas, o garoto olhava as ruas por onde passavam.

-Quantos anos você tem? –perguntou Michael

-Catorze. –respondeu envergonhado.

Michael riu um pouco, ele era realmente um menino muito corajoso por ter fugido de seus pais adotivos.

-Porque fugiu de lá? –perguntou curioso.

-Porque o homem, o pai, é um completo idiota, adota as crianças para fazer o trabalho sujo dele, odiei ir morar lá. –respondeu bravo.

-Ok. Verei o que posso fazer pra ficar com você ok. Horatio vai se casar com minha irmã, não vejo problema você morar na minha casa logo. –disse Michael parando em sua vaga.

-Meu pai mora na sua casa? –perguntou Kyle curioso.

-Oh, ainda não pequeno, só mais tarde. –respondeu sorrindo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Horatio estava em sua sala assinando papeis como sempre, ele viu Michael com um garoto loiro, não conhecia o menino, mas sabia que boa coisa não era, ao ver o amigo levando o garoto para sua sala. Foi atrás do amigo, queria saber o que estava havendo. Viu Michael colendo o DNA do menino, parou onde estava, algo no menino lhe fazia lembrar de um passado.

-Quem é o menino? –perguntou Horatio vendo como Michael fazia o teste de DNA ele mesmo.

-Kyle Caine. –respondeu Michael fazendo graça, queria ver como Horatio ficava se colocava o sobrenome dele no menino.

-O que disse? –perguntou confuso.

-Julia Elders. –respondeu e ficou atento na tela do computador onde o DNA procurava a compatibilidade com o pessoal do laboratório, ate dar em Horatio Caine como pai biológico do garoto, como ele suspeitava.

-E onde esta essa mulher, ela nunca me disse que tinha um filho comigo! –resmungou Horatio.

-Bom, Julia Elders faleceu três anos atrás, desculpe. –respondeu Michael imprimindo o resultado.

-Onde o menino esta vivendo? –perguntou olhando o garoto do laboratório, o garoto olhava atento para ele.

-Bom ele fugiu da casa de um tal de Harmon, disse que não quer viver naquela casa. Vou levar ele para minha casa. Você realmente é pai dele. Ele tem…

-Catorze anos. Agora entendo o que aquela carta queria dizer. –interrompeu Horatio franzindo o cenho.

-Que carta? –perguntou confuso.

-Julia me mandou uma carta dia seis de julho de 1991, dizendo somente obrigada. Depois disso ela sumiu do mapa, mudou de nome eu não sei, mas nunca pensei que poderia ser a respeito de meu filho. –respondeu bravo.

-Filho? –perguntou Eric estranhando que Horatio falasse filho.

-Eu tenho um filho de catorze anos e não sabia esse é o problema. –responde Horatio ficando abatido, estava com medo do que Marisol acharia daquilo.

-Não fique abatido. Mari vai entender. Bom vou falar com Kyle. –respondeu Michael dando uns tapinhas amigáveis no amigo.

-Pode falar para ele que eu quero falar com ele? –perguntou Horatio.

-Não esconderei nada de você, mas foi ele que pediu para vir aqui falar com você, ele esteve procurando por você desde que tinha doze anos. –respondeu Michael saindo da sala com o resultado do teste do DNA.

Horatio olhou o garoto sentado na sala de seu amigo, ele lhe olhava. Tinha certeza de que o menino sabia que ele era pai dele. Michael entregou o papel para o garoto assim que entrou na sala. Confirmou para o garoto que o pai dele era o ruivo abatido da sala da frente.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Marisol estava feliz de ajudar Alexx no necrotério, tinha aprendido muitas coisas a respeito de fazer autopsia. Ela respeitava o trabalho de seu futuro marido, ajudaria ele a descobrir quem era os assassinos daquelas pessoas que apareciam no necrotério. Seu casamento com Horatio estava marcado para dali três messes, pois queria dar um tempo para conhecer Horatio melhor como seu irmão queria, mas no fundo queria ser feliz. Naquele momento estava guardando as coisas que estavam no bolso das vitimas num plástico de evidencias, foi quando viu Horatio entrar, percebeu que ele estava abatido, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

-Aconteceu algo Horatio? –perguntou Marisol tirando as luvas que usava no momento.

-Acho que precisamos conversar. –respondeu indo para a sala de Alexx.

-Ok. –respondeu Marisol acompanhando o namorado ate sua sala no necrotério.

Marisol estava como medo da cara estranha que Horatio fazia. Pegou o celular que tocava, ali tinha uma mensagem de Michael escrito "_Horatio vai te contar uma coisa que ele acabou de descobrir" _agora entendia porque Horatio estava com aquela cara.

-O que descobriu? –perguntou Marisol acariciando o rosto do amado.

-Tenho um filho de catorze anos. –respondeu olhando os olhos de Marisol, estava com medo da amada não aceitar o menino.

-Essa mulher foi a que você se casou? –perguntou Marisol curiosa.

-Não, eu fui casado com a Monica, mas a mãe de Kyle foi uma outra mulher, no passado eu tive que me infiltrar numa gangue, meu nome naquela época era John Walden, eu conheci Julia Elders lá e tive um caso com ela. –respondeu Horatio abraçando Marisol.

-Vai voltar para ela? –perguntou Marisol apertando o abraço.

-Quem dera, ela faleceu três anos atrás. Michael sabe tudo sobre ela que tenho ate medo do que o seu irmão não saiba. –resmungou Horatio beijando os lábios da amada com carinho.

-Eu quero conhecer seu filho, como é o nome dele? –perguntou Marisol feliz.

-O nome dele é Kyle, e ele esta com Michael. Vamos? –respondeu Horatio, agora sabia que não queria esconder nada da amada.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu apertando a mão do amado.

Juntos voltaram para o laboratório no andar de cima. Michael ainda estava em sua sala conversando com Kyle o menino estava um pouco nervoso, em conhecer seu pai. Michael seu tio tinha lhe contado que o menino teria que viver escondido depois do casamento, soube que estava tentando matar a irmã gêmea de seu salvador. Antes que Horatio chegasse em sua sala com Marisol, ele tinha ligado para assistência social e ligado para o advogado pedindo a guarda permanente do garoto.

-Acha que meu pai vai gostar de mim? –perguntou o garoto completamente nervoso.

-Oras. Seu pai vai gostar, se não for assim, você ainda pode morar na minha casa, afinal de contas sou considerado seu tio. E bem consegui sua guarda permanente. –respondeu Michael sorrindo pegando o papel que saia de seu fax.

-Meu pai é da policia também? –perguntou o menino olhando o movimento dos corredores.

-Seu pai é Tenente, ele comanda esse andar inteiro. –respondeu. – Ai vem ele com minha irmã. –disse apontando a cabeça para o elevador onde H e Marisol vinha.

-Estou apresentável? –perguntou o garoto.

Michael riu abraçou o garoto pelo pescoço, bagunçando o cabelo loiro do menino.

-Não seja dramático. Conhecendo Horatio você podia ficar ate sem camiseta. Aqui vista isso. –disse Michael tirando o terno e colocando nos ombros do menino.

-Humm. –o menino estava assustado demais para lidar com aquele terno pesado do homem.

-Não se preocupe estarei logo aqui. –disse Michael quando Horatio e Marisol entrando na sala.

-Pelo visto vocês já se tornaram grandes amigos. –disse Marisol beijando o rosto de Michael.

-Desculpe, mas eu não sou perverso. –resmungou Michael rindo e se sentando na poltrona perto da janela.

-Como anda Kyle? –perguntou Horatio com cuidado, percebia que o menino estava tremendo.

-Bem. –respondeu envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça.

-Desculpe, nunca soube a seu respeito. –disse Horatio caminhando com cuidado para perto do garoto, abraçou o garoto com cuidado.

-Eu sei, tio Michael me contou. –respondeu Kyle abraçando o pai apertado.

-Bom acho que vou deixar a família conversar, eu preciso voltar para a minha. –disse Michael do nada. –Depois eu passo aqui pra te pegar ok Kyle.

-Pra onde vai levar Kyle? –perguntou Horatio não entendendo.

-Pra minha casa, onde mais? –perguntou Michael franzindo o cenho.

-Acho que não. –respondeu Horatio.

-Oh Lord, achei que você não fosse ser tão paternal, mas já que é assim, pediria que tome cuidado ok. Antônio não acabou a guerra contra mim. E antes que você me pergunte, eu sempre mantive o que Henry me disse naquele dia. –respondeu Michael pegando o terno dos ombros de Kyle.

-Cuidarei do meu filho. –disse Horatio apertando mais ainda o filho.

-OK. Deixarei que Sean cuide de preparar seu quarto Kyle. Bem Horatio quando é casamento? –perguntou Michael curioso.

-Daqui três meses. –respondeu Marisol.

-Hum, bem seu quarto já esta arrumado, mas se quiser se mudar pra lá, não vejo problema, mas devem ler essas regras. –resmungou entregando um papel para Marisol.

-Regras? –perguntou Horatio estranhando.

-Vocês vão entender. –tornou a resmungar saindo da sala.

-z-\-\-z-z-x—c—cdpc-dpd—c-d-lc-lc-lc-lc-c—cd-c-dlc-dlc-d

-O que deu nele? –perguntou Kyle olhando como o tio ignorava o elevador e ia pelas escadas.

-Não ligue, meu irmão gêmeo sempre agiu assim depois que descobrimos a nossa ligação de sangue. –respondeu Marisol sentando no sofá longe da janela como sempre fazia.

-Kyle você estava com sua mãe três anos atrás? –perguntou Horatio curioso.

-Sim, mas como eu tinha onze anos, me colocaram num lar adotivo. –respondeu o garoto nada contente.

-Michael disse que você fugiu da casa de tal de Harmon, o que aconteceu lá? –perguntou Horatio.

-O nome dele é Royce Harmon, e ele adota crianças para fazer o trabalho sujo dele, e só podemos comer depois de acabar o serviço, eu vi algo que não nem sei se sou capaz de contar. Me deixou traumatizado. –respondeu Kyle aceitando se sentar ao lado de Marisol, ficando assim no meio entre seus pais.

-Precisa contar, Horatio precisa saber com quem estamos lidando. –disse Marisol tirando os cabelos do rosto do menino.

-Eu vi um corpo. –respondeu Kyle tremendo.

Horatio fechou os olhos, não estava gostando dessa conversa, foi para o computador de Michael e entrou em sua senha, pesquisaria sobre aquele homem, não deixaria aquele homem fugir. Viu Marisol abraçando o menino. Assim que conseguiu o endereço de Royce, ligou para Frank, pediria que o amigo fosse prender Royce, saiu um minuto da sala e chamou Eric.

-Eric, quero que vá com Tripp ate esse endereço, revire toda casa, Kyle viu um corpo lá. –disse entregando um pedaço de papel com o endereço.

-Minha irmã? –perguntou vendo como sua irmã sorria para o menino.

-Estamos bem. Leve Ryan e Calleigh com você. –respondeu H voltando para a sala.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No endereço indicado Eric e Ryan acharam o corpo, e quase estragaram a cena do crime, de tão horrível que era a cena. Calleigh olhava o perímetro, parou as crianças que trabalhava, no total eram quatro meninos. Todos com idades de dez a quinze anos. Calleigh percebeu que só um deles tinha dez anos e era o mais franzino dos outros três garotos. Levou os garotos para dentro de uma das viaturas, pediu que levassem os meninos para o hospital, trabalhando naquelas terras imundas era capaz de algum deles estar doente. A loira voltou para dentro ver como seus colegas andavam encontrou o corpo da mulher, não acreditava muito no que via, agora sabia porque Kyle tinha fugido da casa.

O corpo era de uma mulher gravida, alias nem gravida ela estava mais, a criança estava deitada ao lado do corpo sem vida de sua mãe. Saiu da casa, aquilo era traumatizante, não admira que Kyle tenha fugido tão cedo, mas ainda queria saber porque nenhum dos outros garotos fugiram com Kyle. Eric resolveu revirar o terreno em busca de mais alguma coisa estranha, quando passou pelo carro onde Royce estava percebeu que o homem olhava para um lado fixamente, andou ate o lugar e viu uma cova mal feita e com mais três corpos ali, se segurou para não vomitar, mais ouviu um gemido, um pedido de socorro.

-Chamem a ambulância! –gritou Eric, escorregando para dentro da cova, ajudando o menino a sair de baixo dos três corpos que estavam em cima dele.

Ryan seguiu o grito de Eric e ajudou eles a sair da cova. Royce foi levado direto para a prisão sem direito a julgamento. Calleigh tirou varias fotos dos crimes que o homem cometeu e registrou como resolvido, já que Royce parecia não querer falar do assunto. O garoto salvo da cova era um menino bem pequeno, aparentava ter sete anos.

-Qual é seu nome? –perguntou Calleigh para o menino que estava sendo atendido pelos paramédicos.

-Henry. –respondeu o garoto tossindo.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou Eric curioso depois de ter tomado um remédio para enjoos.

-Royce, ele é um assassino, ele disse que todas as crianças que ele adotava tinha que pagar pelos seus erros do passado. A verdade é que eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, sendo que eu nem conheço ele direito, mas ele disse que no passado o pai dele matou seu irmão menor a sangue frio. –respondeu o garoto aceitando a garrafa de agua que o paramédico lhe entregou.

-Que absurdo! –respondeu Ryan.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Alexx ficou atarefada depois que recebeu os cinco corpos achados na casa de Royce. Kyle tinha confirmado por foto que corpo ele tinha visto. Quando Horatio viu, por pouco não desmaiava, aquilo que tinha visto por foto era mais traumatizante do que ver pessoalmente. Não deixou Marisol ver a foto, não daria motivos para a amada ficar traumatizada, eles nem tinha filhos ainda. Kyle tinha se escondido no peito de Marisol depois de ver a foto, tinha gostado de conhecer Marisol e trataria ela como se fosse sua mãe, não importando se era de sangue ou não, afinal ela tinha sido carinhosa com ele e lhe consolado.

-Kyle, eu quero que você fique na casa do Michael por um tempo ok. –disse Horatio passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiro do filho.

-Porque? –perguntou Kyle sem entender

-Porque foi ele que conseguiu sua guarda. Tenho certeza de que ele contara muitas coisas a meu respeito e Marisol, eu só quero que você fique a salvo. –respondeu puxando o filho para um abraço apertado.

-Ok. –disse o menino aceitando.

-Quero que você ouça ok. –pediu H olhando os olhos verdes do filho.

-Esta bem. –respondeu.

Horatio se levantou, pegou o telefone ligou para Michael, ele não queria esperar mais um minuto para se casar com Marisol. Estava na hora de colocar o plano em ação. Eric entrou na sala onde eles estavam, olhava como o chefe falava no telefone completamente abatido, viu a pasta de fotos em cima da mesa e soube que ele tinha visto as fotos do crime de Royce Harmon. Marisol protegia o menino, Eric beijou o rosto de sua irmã, estava feliz de que ela tenha aceitado o filho de H sem nenhum reclamo.

Num minuto Michael estava de volta ao laboratório com Keith, tinha deixado Sean fazer o trabalho com seus colegas da universidade. Entrou em sua sala, já que era ali que tinha a maior festa de reunião de família.

-Bem o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou assim que entrou Keith como sempre escondia o rostinho no pescoço do pai, Michael sorriu beijando o ombro do filho.

-Kyle vai ficar em sua casa…

-Eu disse que ele teria que ficar lá. –resmungou Michael olhando estranhado para o amigo.

-Acho que terá que explicar muitas coisas aqui não acha? –perguntou H ficando sério de repente.

-Humpf, vai me bater Eric? –perguntou Michael olhando o irmão mais velho que estava na janela.

-E porque teria que bater? –perguntou confuso.

-Sou gay. –resmungou em resposta, não estava contente em revelar as coisas assim tão de repente, olhou para Eric bravo.

-Eu não tenho preconceito com essas coisas! Você namora quem quiser…

-Já ouvi isso, mas obrigado. –interrompeu Michael olhando estranhado para sua irmã gêmea, percebia que Eric tinha uma ligação bem mais forte com Mari.

-O que isso tem a ver pai? –perguntou Kyle assustado.

-Sean. –respondeu Michael resolvendo se sentar num das poltronas perto da porta, caso precisasse fugir.

-Ainda continuo sem entender, o que isso tem a ver? –perguntou Kyle confuso.

-É a historia da minha vida que é complicada. Eu te contei que Antônio Riaz esta atrás de minha irmã, pois no passado ela usava marijuana, é somente uma erva para fazer um chá, Kyle, a verdade é que Antônio estava atrás de toda a família Delko, principalmente atrás de mim. Quando eu entrei na policia eu não tinha nem doze anos direito, mas quando entrei eu matei membros da gangue dele, membros importantes. –respondeu ajeitando melhor o filho em seu colo, mas depois entregou para Marisol ao ver que ela queria segurar o menino.

-Isso ainda não explica a sua sexualidade. –disse Eric.

-Eu conheci Martha numa confusão doida, eu preferia não ter me metido com ela desde o inicio, mas o fogo daquele momento era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que tenha estado em volta de mim, desde aquele tempo eu soube que tinha algo errado, algo completamente errado, foi quando eu conheci um membro da gangue do Mala Noche que queria sair de lá, sair do inferno que era estar dentro da gangue. Eu me apaixonei por aquele imbecil. Acho que é chamado de síndrome de Estocolmo. –respondeu se levantando.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Kyle ficando curioso.

-Eu tive que mata-lo ou ele me mataria. Como seu pai também tinha se infiltrado numa gangue inimiga tempos atrás, eu também estive infiltrado, mas ninguém sabia quem eu era e foi fácil para que eu descobrisse as piores coisas que acontecia dentro daquela gangue. Foi naquela época que eu soube sobre Alexander Sharova, o maldito que matei era um de seus filhos. Então eu fugi com Martha e escondi o fato de ter me apaixonado por um assassino de sangue frio. –respondeu Michael, estava com um semblante completamente triste naquele momento, ele não gostava realmente de lembrar de coisas que teve que fazer no passado.

-É por isso que você vive irritado? –perguntou Eric.

-Tsk. Eu sempre fui irritado, desde o momento que matei aqueles membros do Mala Noche na minha iniciação como policial. No fundo Henry Macbranks soube que eu era Russo e não fez nada para me devolver a Pavel, mas sabe o que Eric. Pavel sabia que eu era filho dele. –respondeu Michael olhando Eric sério.

-Mas então? –perguntou sem entender.

-Entre as coisas que eu achei no escritório de meu pai antes de vender, estava um caminhão cheio de caixas a meu respeito, um caminhão Eric! Recebi esse caminhão em minha casa ontem, tive que levar todas as caixas para o porão de minha casa, fico irritado pessoalmente porque ele sabia o que estava errado comigo desde o inicio de minha vida. Eu ainda espero entender o que ele sabia a meu respeito que não pode me dizer o que era. Henry não era burro para falar dessas coisas com Celine por perto. –respondeu tirando o terno, tirou suas armas de seus estojos.

-Porque ela sabia que Henry daria com a língua nos dentes. –disse Eric entendendo.

-Exatamente. Desde que fugi de Henry, aprendi muitas coisas, agora sabe porque ando sempre com quatro armas? Celine não é idiota, ela mandou Memmo Fierro atrás de mim. Eu tenho um amigo fiel infiltrado naquela gangue. Antônio Riaz mandou que Memmo alvejasse Marisol. Joguei o anuncio do casamento para o ar, eles já estão preparados para dar o fim. –respondeu Michael guardando cada uma das armas recarregadas em seus lugares.

-Quer mesmo que isso aconteça? –perguntou Eric ficando irritado.

-Quem disse que Memmo é bom de mira? –perguntou Michael encarando Eric furioso.

-OK Eric já chega. O casamento já esta marcado. Michael sabe o que faz. –respondeu Horatio querendo evitar uma briga.

-Depois não venha me pedir perdão H. –respondeu Eric deixando a sala.

-Não se preocupe. –disse Michael para a porta fechada.

Horatio viu como Eric voltava para o laboratório examinar provas de outros crimes, percebia que ele não queria se meter nos assuntos de sua irmã, sendo que ele não podia fazer nada. H olhou a amada, a amava demais para não querer se casar com ela. Percebeu que Kyle estava tenso na sala.

-Michael pode levar Kyle agora? –perguntou com cuidado.

-OK. Pronto Kyle? –perguntou Michael ao menino que ainda estava quieto em seu canto.

-Promete me contar mais a respeito de papai? –perguntou o garoto completamente curioso com a historia da vida de seu pai.

-Contarei sim, mas conheço mais sua mãe. –respondeu Michael colocando o terno novamente.

-Desista da gravata Michael, chega a ser medonho ver você assim todos os dias. Fala pra ele Mari. –disse Horatio abraçando o filho pela ultima vez no dia.

-Quero que meu filho saiba que eu sou respeitável. –resmungou mostrando a língua para o amigo, pegou o filho do colo de Marisol.

-A proposito quantos anos seu filho tem? –perguntou Marisol curiosa.

-Meu pequeno tem dois anos e meio. O nome dele é Keith, H é o padrinho. –respondeu Michael fazendo o menino voltar a dormir em seu colo.

-Hum, é um nome muito bonito. Nos veremos depois Kyle. –disse Marisol abraçando o menino mais uma vez.

Marisol tirou a gravata de Michael, abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca que ele usava, acariciou o rosto de Michael. Guardou a gravata num dos bolsos do terno do irmão.

-Assim você fica melhor. –disse Marisol beijando o rosto de seu irmão.

-Vocês são impossíveis! –resmungou saindo da sala com o filho e Kyle.

Horatio sorriu vitorioso quando viu que Marisol tinha feito que Michael ficasse um pouco sem a gravata, daquele jeito ele ainda era respeitável. Ele queria que Kyle seguisse os passos de Michael, era melhor assim. O garoto era inteligente disso não tinha duvidas, sabia que o menino era respeitador, pois não tinha falado nada a respeito da sexualidade de seu tio.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota:**

**Capitulo completamente grande, melhor assim, pois a historia é grande, tenho certeza de que terá muitos leitores.**

**Vamos embora para os reviews logo ali embaixo?**

**Então ate breve…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: Mil arquivos e uma historia**

Michael e Kyle se dirigiram para a garagem do laboratório, onde estava o Taurus de Michael, no caminho Michael encontrou com Rick, simplesmente ignorou o homem sendo que não gostava dele. Kyle agarrou o braço de Michael quando viu Rick saindo do carro dele e se dirigir para o laboratório.

-Ele trabalha aqui? –perguntou Kyle curioso.

-Sim, ele é um idiota incompetente que quer tirar o cargo de Tenente Caine, RA quero só ver ele conseguir tal coisa. Seu pai comanda o laboratório sozinho sem ajuda desse ai. Porque quer saber? –perguntou colocando o filho na cadeirinha dele, e colocou os cintos no menino.

-Porque ele ajudou Royce a ganhar minha guarda. –respondeu Kyle entrando no carro ficaria ali atrás com Keith.

-H precisa saber disso! –resmungou Michael ligando o carro.

-Porque você entrou na policia com doze anos? –perguntou o menino curioso.

-Meu pai, não sei se poderei chama-lo de pai sendo que ele não é meu pai, mas conhecia meu verdadeiro pai. Ele disse que eu devia proteger os meus. Ele disse que se eu aprendesse tudo tão cedo eu poderia começar a viver a minha vida sem estar por perto de Celine. –respondeu atento na pista, não queria cometer uma loucura na rua sendo que tinha duas crianças a bordo.

-Celine? –perguntou curioso.

-A principio achei que realmente fosse minha mãe, mas é somente uma louca que me sequestrou no hospital. –respondeu parando no semáforo.

-Hum, quando conheceu papai? –perguntou.

-Conheci com doze anos, na minha iniciação como membro da corporação de Miami Dade. Cara você não acreditaria na cara que seu pai fez quando viu matando quatro membros da gangue. Seu pai não deu nenhum tiro e quase foi morto por um sniper. –respondeu voltando a dirigir no sinal verde.

-Se você não tivesse entrado naquela época eu não estaria vivo hoje estaria? –perguntou o garoto mega curioso.

-Você nasceu no ano seguinte Kyle. Você já estava no ventre de sua mãe. –respondeu Michael olhando o menino pelo retrovisor.

-Oh. Obrigado por salvar eu pai. –disse Kyle sorrindo feliz, ele não saberia o que seria dele se não tivesse conhecido seu pai.

-Ele me salvou uma vez e nunca soube. –contou Michael entrando com o carro na garagem.

Kyle sorriu. Tirou os cintos da cadeirinha de Keith e pegou o menino no colo e desceu do carro. Michael sorriu ao ver Kyle com seu filho no colo. No fundo esperava que seu filho melhorasse para poder brincar com Kyle, afinal queria que os dois se tornassem melhores amigos no futuro. Tirou o terno, pegou a chave da porta da garagem do bolso e abriu para Kyle.

-Onde é o porão tio? –perguntou Kyle curioso.

-Porque quer saber? –perguntou Michael confuso.

-Eu não sei, algo me diz que nesse caminhão que recebeu, tem coisas a respeito de meu pai. –respondeu com cuidado.

-Nisso você tem razão, não se preocupe ok. Tem uma caixa com o nome de seu pai, mas não sei se devo deixa-lo ler Kyle. –respondeu Michael guiando Kyle para a cozinha, onde viram Sean ser atacado por uma garota. –Sean?

Michael olhava tudo sem entender. Se supunha que Sean estava fazendo trabalho com os colegas da universidade e o que encontrava era aquilo? Kyle não gostou de ver aquilo, ele sabia que o garoto Sean era namorado de seu tio, mas ver o menino ser beijado por uma garota foi a gota d'agua.

-Eu disse Pamela que não estou afim de você. Que você devia respeitar a sexualidade dos outros, porque acha que eu sai da casa dos meus pais? Eles não aceitaram o meu namoro com Michael! –disse Sean, tirando a garota de cima.

-Sean eu disse que não era pra trazer ninguém aqui, o que aconteceu? –perguntou Michael furioso.

-Pamela me seguiu. Estou saindo da universidade. –respondeu Sean.

-Acho que devia ir embora garota! –disse Michael rude.

Michael esperou a que Pamela pegasse suas coisas e acompanhou ate a porta.

-Contarei para o policia que você abusa de Sean…

-Para o seu governo garota, eu sou a policia! –interrompeu mostrando o distintivo para a garota.

Michael fechou a porta na cara dela, estava completamente irritado com tudo que tinha acabado de presenciar em sua cozinha. Estava completamente irritado, ele não sabia que sua vida viraria daquele jeito. Olhou Sean que estava na sala de braços cruzados.

-Acho que devemos terminar isso, não esta indo pra lugar algum. –disse Michael bravo.

-Era o que ela queria sabe. Estou saindo da universidade pra ficar mais tempo com Keith, com você. –respondeu Sean triste.

-Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, porque esta desistindo assim de sua profissão? –perguntou Michael interessado na resposta do garoto.

-Alguns alunos da classe de medicina não respeita a minha sexualidade, Pamela é uma delas. Eu não gosto dela e nem das garotas. Eu só tenho olhos para você. Quando te conheci foi a coisa mais estranha que já me aconteceu, mas foi a melhor. Eu não quero perder você por causa do que ela fez. –respondeu Sean abalado.

-Eu também não, acredite. Quero que conheça Kyle, ele é meu sobrinho. –disse abraçando Sean.

Sean cumprimentou o garoto, Keith esticou as mãozinhas para o pai, Michael percebeu que o filho estava ficando assustado em lhe ver bravo. Pegou o menino no colo, se sentou com ele no sofá. Kyle sentou na poltrona observando como Sean consolava seu primo.

-Tio o que ele tem? –perguntou se referindo ao pequeno Keith.

-Ele nasceu com dispraxia, ele não consegue controlar seus movimentos, é por isso que é sempre quieto. –respondeu Michael fazendo o filho voltar a dormir, para que ele pudesse melhorar logo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Horatio estava completamente abalado de ver aquelas fotos dos corpos que tinha sido encontrados na casa de Royce Harmon, ainda não conseguia entender como foi que seu filho, seu único filho foi parar nas mãos daquele ser, ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu filho presenciou algo horrendo. Marisol ficou com ele uns momentos antes de voltar para o necrotério ajudar Alexx nas autopsias.

-Querido, devia descansar um pouco. –disse Marisol acariciando o rosto de Horatio.

-Eu sei, mas não posso. Eu quero saber com o que meu filho lidou… -se interrompeu pegando o celular do bolso do terno viu que era Michael.

-Sim Michael, vou colocar você no viva voz, Marisol esta aqui. –disse apertando o botão de viva voz.

-_Bem, sei que não quer esconder coisas de minha irmã e respeito isso, mas o que eu vou falar aqui é de extrema importância, te juro que vai querer matar Rick Stetler. –_respondeu Michael do outro linha.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou confuso.

-_Quando Kyle e eu íamos embora do laboratório, Kyle disse que Rick ajudou Royce a conseguir sua guarda. Alguma coisa esse cara esta aprontando H. –_respondeu Michael.

-Verei o que descubro…

-_Pai, eu me lembro que ele disse que você devia pagar pelos seus pecados. –_interrompeu Kyle já que Michael também tinha colocado no viva voz em sua casa.

-Eu não sei o que ele esta querendo dizer com isso, mas agora eu mato aquele desgraçado! –respondeu H olhando o corredor furioso.

-_Deixe que eu mate H, ele tem umas contas a se acertar comigo, por ter mexido com Martha quando ela esta bem quieta na prisão. H, Stetler é só mais um babaca em nosso sapato, ele inferniza todo mundo, mas vou logo avisando fique de olho em Natalia. –_respondeu Michael também irritado.

-O que tem Natalia? –perguntou Marisol olhando como seu irmão Eric conversava com ela.

-_Ela é espiã do FBI, esta no laboratório para te vigiar H. eu conheço Natalia, já tive o prazer de trabalhar com essa ai. Ela não é flor que se cheire. –_respondeu.

-Ficarei de olho nela, mas ela esta namorando Eric…

-_Droga! Estou voltando! –_respondeu desligando o celular. –Sean fique cuidando de Kyle, eu não sei se voltarei vivo dessa vez, mas acho que vou acabar matando alguém no processo. –disse colocando Keith no colo do namorado.

-Espera. –pediu Sean assustado.

-Que foi? –perguntou curioso.

-Você não vai terminar comigo vai? –perguntou Sean com medo da resposta.

Michael sorriu malicioso, se aproximou de Sean e lhe beijou nos lábios. –Não terminarei nada com você. –disse beijando a testa depois.

Kyle ficou estático quando viu seu tio beijando um garoto em sua frente, no fundo queria conhecer melhor seu tio, sabia que ele tinha muitas coisas por contar. Queria conhecer todas essas novas pessoas que ia passar bastante tempo com ele, no fundo estava assustado. Sean sorriu para Kyle, pois estava feliz.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Michael tinha ligado as sirenes de seu carro, estava irritado por Eric estar namorando a víbora da Natalia, nunca pensou que seu irmão mais velho fosse cair nas garras daquela loira. Esperava sinceramente que não fosse ser sério o namoro deles, ou teria sérios problemas. Chegou no laboratório, saiu do carro rápido, conseguindo apertar o botão de travas. Como sempre fazia ignorou o elevador, viu H conversando com Eric no corredor.

-Michael, realmente não precisava vir voando…

-Pare! Eu posso ser seu irmão caçula, mas eu não quero você namorando essa garota, é pelo seu próprio bem. –interrompeu Michael indo para a sala do DNA onde era a sala que Natalia foi atribuída.

-Michael espera. –chamou Eric estranhando a atitude de Michael.

-Olha Natalia eu sei que você esta aqui no laboratório para espiar as pessoas, espiar a equipe de H, mas de mim você não vai saber nada. Afinal o que é esse produto que esta usando nas evidencias? –perguntou tapando o nariz.

-Uso enxofre…

-Sua maldita esta estragando as provas desse jeito… -se afastou da sala, estava ficando sem ar.

-Michael! –chamou Horatio ao ver seu amigo desmaiar.

Eric olhou para Natalia sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar, deu as costas para a garota, agora entendia o que seu irmão queria dizer, mas ainda não entendia o porque dele ter desmaiado. Mesmo sem a gravata H percebeu que Michael era alérgico a enxofre e ele estava começando a inchar de pústulas. Eric chamou a enfermaria do laboratório, para levar Michael para ser atendido. Ryan que estava na sala de vídeos, olhou Natalia viu que ela estava com um semblante triste, pois ela era apaixonada por Eric. Calleigh que estava em sua sala de balística quase cantou vitória ao ver que Eric tinha dado as costas para Natalia ao invés de proteger da fúria de Michael.

Na enfermaria do laboratório de policia, Michael recebia o soro para parar as pústulas de seu corpo, ele estava acordado com os braços cruzados e encarando Eric furioso, ele podia ser o irmão mais novo, mas conhecia bem mais na vida do que Eric.

-Fique longe de Natalia. –disse com a voz crua. H lhe entregou uma garrafa de agua.

-Como é que eu ia saber que ela era espiã? –perguntou furioso.

-Eu não sei, se supõe que vocês deviam pesquisar mais onde ela trabalhou antes! Eu nunca mais namorei mulheres por causa disso! –respondeu completamente furioso.

-Porque esse escândalo todo por causa da Natalia? –perguntou Eric.

-Ela esta no laboratório a pedido de Rick, ela esta espiando a equipe de H a procura de falhas! Rick quer tirar H da jogada, ele quer comandar o laboratório. –respondeu tomando mais um pouco da agua, odiava ser alérgico a enxofre.

-Esse Rick não desiste H? –perguntou Eric furioso agora.

-Ele nunca vai desistir, sabia que Kyle reconheceu Rick? Ele disse que Rick ajudou Royce a conseguir a guarda dele. –respondeu H parado encarando os amigos.

-Mas afinal o que ele quer hein? Porque se meter tanto em nossas vidas? –perguntou Eric nada contente de ter Rick em seus caminhos, sabia por anos que Rick queria o cargo de H, mas fazer aquelas coisas que fazia era ridículo.

-É a mesma coisa que ele queria quando estava no FBI, ele tem muita ambição, ele nunca conseguiria um cargo assim. Ele chegou a matar um agente do FBI para conseguir o cargo, mas ele levou a pior, o chefe do comando nomeou outro estupido para ser o chefe da unidade. Um tal de Michael Marino. Eu trabalhava lá antes de voltar para casa e assumir aquela espelunca de empresa de Henry. Eu conheci Natalia lá. –respondeu Michael olhando a garrafa vazia, pediu outra garrafa de agua para H.

-E ela sempre foi espiã? –perguntou curioso.

-Não, ela era uma boa funcionaria, mas quando ela apareceu aqui soube que não era boa coisa, afinal de contas eu a vi conversando com Rick antes de ir para o setor de RH para entregar seus papeis. –respondeu Michael tomando mais agua.

-Algo errado com sua voz? –perguntou H atento na quantidade de agua que Michael tomava.

-Meus médicos particulares me disseram que eu devo tomar bastante agua se eu fico muito tempo perto de enxofre. Quando soube que era alérgico a isso, eu quase morri. Foi quando eu tinha quinze anos H e estava treinando meu corpo, um garoto estupido da escola de boxer achou legal me dar uns remédios que ele acreditava que fazia maravilhas no corpo, o garoto permanece preso ate hoje, por tentativa de homicídio. Mas ele nunca soube que os remédios eram adulterados, não conseguimos provar a inocência dele. Eu conheço ele desde que era mais jovem, antes de entrar na policia. –respondeu percebendo que o soro estava acabando, e com aquilo voltaria a ter a sua voz normal.

-Qual é o nome desse seu amigo? –perguntou Eric pegando seu bloco de notas.

-Alan Sanders. –respondeu se levantando da cama e tirando a agulha do seu braço, passou um pouco de saliva no corte que acabou fazendo.

-O que esta fazendo? –perguntou Horatio não acreditando no que o amigo estava fazendo naquele momento, se supõe que ele tinha que descansar.

-Acha mesmo que vou ficar mofando nessa cama? Não nem pensar, estou indo pra casa. E você Eric, fique longe da Natalia. –respondeu colocando o terno.

-Enxofre estraga mesmo as evidencias? –perguntou Eric duvidoso.

-Natalia é do DNA, enxofre faz alterações nas digitais, assim como o sangue. Acredite não entreguem nenhuma evidencia a ela, se quiser a resposta, procure você mesmo. –respondeu Michael voltando a se sentar na cama.

-Algo errado? –perguntou H olhando atento para o amigo.

-Eu estou bem. Cadê aquela enfermeira filha da mãe que ainda não veio entregar o meu antibiótico? –perguntou irritado.

Eric foi atrás da mulher antes que seu irmão ficasse realmente irritado com todo mundo sem motivos, ele era um supervisor afinal de contas, ele tinha o direito de ficar bravo com qualquer funcionário que não fazia seu serviço direito. Horatio olhava como Michael ficava pálido de uma hora pra outra, era estranho ver o melhor amigo ficando daquele jeito. Nunca tinha visto aquilo em toda sua vida. No final um homem entrou e rapidamente deu a injeção no pescoço de Michael. O moreno olhou o medico furioso.

-Porque o atraso? –perguntou furioso.

-Estava preso no transito. –respondeu o medico.

-OK Samuel, mas da próxima vez mando mata-lo. –respondeu Michael se levantando.

-Pouparei seu trabalho, pegue isso. –disse o Medico chamado Samuel entregando uma pequena maletinha.

-O que é isso? –perguntou duvidoso em aceitar aquilo.

-Seus remédios para a próxima vez que precisar se livrar do mal do enxofre em seu organismo, sei que você teme nunca mais ter filhos, mas eu me preocupo com você. –respondeu abrindo a maletinha para que Michael visse que ali só tinha frasquinhos da quantidade certa que Michael teria que tomar.

-Acaso quer me viciar em drogas? –perguntou não crendo.

-Acho que não, esses remédios são raros para quem tem uma alergia tão estranha quanto a sua…

-Pro seu governo não é estranha! Meus pais tiveram isso quando era criança! Minha irmã tomava um remédio totalmente diferente a cada quimio que ela fazia! Então não, não é estranha é só você que é estranho que não estudou a medicina direito, passou direto sem nem ler um livro direito! –respondeu irritado se desviou do medico não aceitaria aquilo, era um suborno isso que era, ficar viciado em drogas? Nem morto ele ficaria.

Horatio e Eric foram atrás de Michael, não queria que o amigo cometesse uma loucura, não quando ainda poderia desmaiar. Eric queria saber como Michael sabia aquelas coisas sobre seus pais. Era impossível Michael saber mais sobre os pais do que ele, que viveu praticamente a vida toda com eles. Sabia que teria conversar mais com Michael, mas naquele momento estava irritado com ele, pois ele tinha feito algo que faria sua irmã ir para a morte, coisa que ele não queria que acontecesse. No fundo Michael ignorou completamente o laboratório e foi para a garagem, H e Eric ainda seguiram ele.

-Vai mesmo para casa? –perguntou H vendo o amigo entrar no carro grande que ele tinha.

-Sim. –respondeu tirando o terno e jogando de qualquer jeito no banco do passageiro.

-Cadê suas armas? –perguntou vendo que o amigo não estava armado.

-Deixei em casa, na hora que sai nem me toquei que tinha tirado elas. –respondeu sentando no banco do motorista e ligando o carro, fechou a porta.

-Vejo você amanha? –perguntou H ele estava visivelmente preocupado com o colega.

-Acho que não, ficarei uns dias com as crianças e Sean. Ligarei se tiver alguma noticias naqueles arquivos. –respondeu Michael saindo com o carro.

-Acha que ele vai ficar bem? –perguntou Eric.

-Sim. –respondeu H voltando para o laboratório.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Michael chegou em sua casa completamente irritado, mas estava bem. Entrou na cozinha onde ouvia vozes, viu Sean e Kyle conversando, sabia que estava na hora de conversar bastante com Kyle, no dia seguinte levaria Kyle para conhecer o porão. Pegou o filho do chão onde o menino estava brincando, olhou o relógio percebeu que já era quase hora do menino começar a tomar a vitamina dele. Keith sabia que seu pai era o único que sabia preparar sua vitamina melhor que Sean, deitado no ombro dele viu seu pai preparar. Sean olhou para o namorado sorrindo, pois sabia que teria que aprender a preparar a vitamina do menino. Kyle ficou atento no que o tio fazia.

Logo depois Michael se dirigiu para a sala onde ligou o radio e colocou um CD no toca CD. Sean olhou a capa do CD e percebeu que era o CD que Keith vivia pegando, queria saber que CD era aquele, quando deu por si estava ouvindo uma melodia calma e bonita, não conhecia aquela musica, ia perguntar quem estava cantando, mas parou ao ver que não tinha vozes senão o som do instrumento.

-De quem é esse CD? –perguntou baixinho ao ver que Michael fazia o menino ficar deitado em seus braços onde segurava a mamadeira do menino.

-Bethovem, se ver o menino carregando isso pra cima e pra baixo é por que quer ouvir. –respondeu.

-Desculpe não sabia Keith. –disse Sean beijando a testa do menino.

-Eu devia ter te alertado antes. –respondeu Michael.

Kyle sentou no sofá e apreciou a musica que o primo gostava de ouvir, era interessante, era uma musica calma, percebeu que o menino dormiu no colo do pai dele. No fim Michael subiu as escadas para colocar o menino no berço dele para que dormisse. Ainda não era completamente noite, mas Kyle sabia que o tio ficaria acordado. Desde que ficou ali com Sean, tinha arrumado seu novo quarto, não tinha nada pessoal dele ali e sabia que teria que arranjar algumas roupas e entre outras coisas.

-Ei Kyle, venha conhecer o porão. –chamou Michael com um radinho na mão.

-E esse radio? –perguntou o garoto curioso seguindo Michael até a garagem.

-É pra saber se Keith precisa de mim. –respondeu abrindo uma porta escondida da garagem.

Kyle percebeu que a porta só se abria com a digital de Michael, ao invés de ter uma escada, era somente um quadrado, duvidoso entrou. Michael sorriu quando percebeu que Kyle estava assustado com o que encontraria naquele momento. Apertou um botão e começaram a descer. Kyle se assustou quando começaram a descer.

-Você tem um elevador em sua casa? Como conseguiu isso? –perguntou completamente fascinado no momento.

-Eu construí essa casa antes de voltar totalmente para Miami. –respondeu Michael.

-Uau. –respondeu Kyle quando a porta do elevador abriu.

Se viram numa sala completamente arrumada, mas com um monte de caixas empilhadas em um canto. Michael pegou a caixa intitulada Horatio Caine, tiraria aquela caixa da vista de Kyle, não sabia o que encontraria no interior da caixa, e não queria traumatizar mais ainda ao menino. Viu Kyle olhando o mural que tinha em frente a uma das mesas que tinha em seu esconderijo.

-Esse é papai e você? –perguntou o menino olhando uma foto que estava pendurada no mural.

-É, foi o reencontro. Eu tinha treze anos quando voltei. Seu pai apanhou feio de mim nesse dia. –respondeu vendo que foto Kyle se referia.

-Como assim? –perguntou curioso.

-Tiro ao alvo, apostaram quantos tiros eu acertava na cabeça e bem, eu acertei vinte, seu pai só acertou cinco. No fim ele teve que pagar o lanche pra todo mundo nesse dia. –respondeu rindo, era uma ótima lembrança afinal de contas.

-Acha que papai vai ficar feliz se eu decidir entrar na policia também? –perguntou duvidoso da resposta.

-Acho que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso. Eu sei que Keith vai ser o que ele quiser no futuro, pois a doença dele não permitiria correr bastante atrás de bandidos. No fundo quero que meu filho seja um advogado, se me permite dizer, acho que o sonho que meu filho tiver quero que ele siga com o coração, mesmo que o sonho seja ser um policial como eu. –respondeu indo esconder a caixa de Horatio Caine dentro de uma sala que também só se abria com a impressão digital.

-O que viemos fazer aqui? –perguntou Kyle curioso, as outras fotos eram de seu pai e Michael.

-Eu não sei, acho que alguma coisa nessas caixas me fazem querer saber o que esses Mala Noche estão aprontando. Ou Henry não teria me mandando esse caminhão inteiro para mim não concorda? –respondeu Michael pegando uma caixa intitulada Mala Noche 1990. Era o ano de sua iniciação como membro da policia.

Abriu a caixa, Kyle se juntou a Michael naquela caixa. Dentro dela a maioria das coisas que tinha dentro dela era somente fotos, fotos dos membros do Mala Noche, naquele momento Michael chocado, não conseguia entender como Henry conseguiu tirar fotos do Mala Noche sem ser descoberto, mas em uma das fotos viu Celine, agora sabia o que acontecia, Henry tinha se infiltrado para conseguir tudo aquilo que via. Fotos de drogas, armas, munições. Fotos de Antônio Riaz, Memmo Fierro, Armando Salazar e entre outros que não conhecia seus nomes, mas ao virar a foto viu seus nomes escrito nelas.

Era chocante o que acabava de descobrir, nunca tinha visto aquilo em toda a sua vida. Henry Macbranks era um filha da mãe que tinha conseguido o que mais ninguém tinha conseguido em mil anos, muitos policiais estavam querendo colocar atrás das grades os membros da gangue. Mas para Michael os membros deviam ser mortos, não daria o gostinho para que eles um dia pudessem escapar da prisão onde não era o lugar deles, o lugar deles era debaixo da terra a sete palmos. Era nisso que Michael acreditava. Olhou a caixa seguinte e percebeu que era do ano de 1991. Kyle estava com medo das coisas que estava lendo naquele momento.

-Esta tudo bem Kyle, nada do que esta vendo aqui, deixarei que aconteça com você. Nada. Confie em mim ok. –disse Michael abraçando Kyle que tremia.

-Vai contar pro pai? –perguntou abraçando o tio.

-Sim, esta vendo esses dois homens? –perguntou mostrando as fotos de Memmo e Antônio.

-Sim. –respondeu Kyle duvidoso.

-Esses é Antonio Riaz é o líder da gangue Mala Noche e quer matar Marisol. Esse careca aqui é Memmo Fierro, Antônio mandou ele matar minha irmã. –respondeu Michael deixando a foto da dubla de lado.

-Acha que consegue pegar os dois? –perguntou Kyle curioso ele não queria perder sua mãe.

-Vou mata-los na primeira oportunidade que tiver, acredite, eu não mereço ver mortes de inocentes nas mãos desses dois. –respondeu Michael, começando a separar as fotos dos membros da gangue, para que pudesse montar um mural, tinha algumas fotos que estavam marcados em x.

Cujas fotos marcados em X Michael percebeu que era membros que ele mesmo tinha matado e não sabia, pois não olhava para os assassinos que matava, simplesmente matava, sem nem olhar para a cara do bandido assassino. Kyle ajudou Michael a montar o painel de assassinos mortos, as vezes lia quem tinha matado eles, não se surpreendia ao ver que a maioria foi morta pelas mãos de seu tio, estava ficando assustado ao ver que seu tio era sangue frio nessas horas.

-Não fique com medo Kyle, eu não mato crianças, olha isso aqui. –disse Michael ao perceber que Kyle olhava os assassinos mortos.

Kyle não acreditou ao ver fotos de crianças como membros do Mala Noche, tinha ate crianças que já tinha a marca que o marcava como Membro Junior era como estava escrito atrás de suas fotos.

-O que esses caras estão fazendo recrutando crianças inocentes? –perguntou raivoso, ele nunca se juntaria a uma gangue como aquela.

-A vizinhança em que mora os Mala Noche é assim acredite, se tiver que matar essas crianças serei obrigado a usar minha cara de malvado. –respondeu o moreno bagunçando mais ainda o cabelo de frustração.

Quanto mais fuçavam, mais coisas descobriam a respeito daquela gangue dos infernos. Era chocante conhecer a gangue pelas mãos de Henry, ainda não conseguia entender como foi que o homem conseguiu aquilo tudo sem ser descoberto. Quando pegou a ultima caixa o que tinha ali, quase não acreditou. A caixa datava do ano de 2002 o ano em que Henry tinha morrido. Ali na caixa só tinha fotos de Michael quando era criança, certidão de nascimento que Michael pegou e conferiu, ali estava marcados como pais biológicos Pavel Delko e Maria Delko. Tinha algumas fotos dele com Pavel, não se lembrava daquelas fotos. No fundo da caixa uma pasta de arquivo, pegou e leu.

_Olá Michael,_

_Sei que não é o momento certo para falar disso, mas sei que alguma coisa lá fora esta acontecendo e sei que serei atingido. Pavel Delko foi o melhor amigo desde que o conheci na empresa em que montei para fazer a sua fortuna. Pavel sempre soube que você era filho dele, pois foi ele que armou esse esquema, ele queria que você fosse forte que aprendesse a se defender da melhor forma que existia. Ele sabia que você era o melhor garoto que o mundo poderia ter, afinal você nasceu perfeito demais para ser filho dele, mas ele te amava de qualquer forma, quando nos encontramos naquele dia no hospital eu soube que ele queria que você curasse sua irmã gêmea, pois ele sabia que o futuro dela era incerto._

_Michael esse foi o nome que ele me pediu para colocar em você, pois só assim saberia que você era filho dele. Vocês se encontravam sempre que podiam, e eu sempre fazia com que esses encontros acontecessem, afinal ele era seu pai biológico tinha mais direito que Celine e eu, mas ele sabia que eu não queria ser seu pai, pois eu nunca amei Celine, só fiquei com ela porque queria saber mais a respeito dos Mala Noche, eu era da policia quando resolvi me aposentar dela, pois eu não queria morrer cedo e não ter nada preparado para quando você pegar os membros do Mala Noche. Essa gangue é uma gangue que gosta de sangue fresco. Pavel por anos me disse que o pai de Antônio Riaz estava atrás de sua irmã, ele disse que Antônio Riaz é apaixonado por ela, acho que por isso ele é capaz de matar qualquer um que se aproxime dela._

_Pegue esse Antônio por Pavel, não deixe que ele mate mais inocentes no caminho._

Michael não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler. No fundo Pavel lhe treinou bem, riu frustrado, pois não se lembrava muito bem daquelas vezes do passado. Irritado pegou um copo e jogou contra a parede oposta de Kyle. O menino se assustou ao ver seu tio irritado. O menino sabia que Michael tinha descoberto alguma coisa naquele momento, para estar do jeito que ele estava era capaz de ter conhecido coisas dolorosas ao seu respeito. Resolveu se aproximar cauteloso do tio e abraçou, tentando assim consolar o mais velho.

-Kyle, acho que devemos ir para cima. –disse Michael pegando o radinho onde se podia ouvir um chorinho.

-Esta tudo bem com você? –perguntou Kyle seguindo o tio para o elevador.

-Estou bem Kyle, só descobri que meu pai Pavel Delko sempre soube que eu era filho dele e me deixou para viver com aquela víbora da Celine. –respondeu se irritando mais ainda.

-Acho que não deve se irritar mais, percebo que seu filho tem medo desses seus momentos. –disse Kyle com cuidado.

-Keith tem medo da minha braveza, afinal ele me viu ficar puto da vida com Celine quando sai daquela casa pra vir viver minha vida aqui. –respondeu Michael saindo do elevador. Saiu correndo para o quarto do filho.

Sean estava lá com o menino no colo tentando consola-lo, mas o que conseguia era que o menino chorava mais. Michael pegou o filho no colo assim que entrou no quarto. Sabia o que seu filho queria naquele momento, mas não sabia se poderia cumprir com aquilo, mas tentaria. Saiu do quarto com o filho e foi para seu quarto no final do corredor, trancou a porta, não estava afim de conversar com ninguém naquele momento. Tirou a camisa e a roupa do seu filho, deitou na cama e deixou o menino deitado em seu peito, logo se sentiu acalmado. Michael sorriu, ele amava seu filho por ser aquele menino, seu instinto paternal com o menino era mais forte do que aquele que ele teve com Martha, pois Martha nunca esteve por perto de Keith nem mesmo quando ele nasceu.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota...**

**Mais um capitulo pronto, sei que ele foi intenso mais foi bom assim, é assim que tem ser a historia da família Delko, pois é uma pena que Marisol tenha morrido tão cedo na série.**

**Então bora pros reviews?**

**Ate a próxima!**


End file.
